Reading Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn
by Oshiga Lucis Bahamut
Summary: Team RWBY and some others are forced to stay in a room and read about their lifes in a different time line and dimension how would they react when they see how things are like on that world compared to their own? Reading story made with fairy tail dragon slayer permision (FTDS) Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 00 - Start

**I got permission from fairy tail dragon slayer to make a Reading story for his newest story.  
**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn by fairy tail dragon slayer (FTDS)**

* * *

"So! What do you girls want to do? We finally got a weekend without too much homework and finally have some free time." One Yang Xiao Long said in her pajamas sitting on her bed with a pillow between her arms. It was true however as they had spend the first semester being busy with stuff such as school, homework, dealing with the white fang, etc.

"Oh! Oh! I know! We can play games! Or we could watch movies!" Ruby said almost vibrating on her seat with a excited look on her face sitting next to Weiss who was clearly annoyed by her leader.

"We could always read a book I got this new book from the librar-" Blake tried to say before she was interrupted by her partner.

"Lame." Yang said with a grin grabbing Blake's book and throwing away before she could show it to them, making Blake scowl in annoyance as she went to pick up her book. "Let's watch a movie instead!"

Blake was not amused books could be just as fun if not more fun than a real movie or even a game, they just needed to find a good book they would love and boom they would see it her way she just knew they would see things her way once they find a good one.

"Ohhhh what movie are we watching? Is it Resident Grimm Vendetta!? Oh oh don't tell me it's Pirates of Mistral!, oh oh is it by any chance Guardian's of Remnant 2!?" Ruby said with stars on her eyes looking at Yang hoping she had gotten any of those movies.

"We could watch the Grimm and the Beauty?" Weiss said with a hopeful looking she had been meaning to watch that movie but her duties as a student in Beacon prevented her from doing so.

"We could watch fifty shades of dust.." Blake muttered putting away the book Yang had thrown across the room, she had read the books of fifty shades of dust along with the other two movies so she was _really_ looking forward to the third one. There was also the movie she wanted to see about Ninjas of love two.

"Nope, since Ruby is still underage remember? Let's see what we got…" Yang said glaring at her partner for suggesting that, while she would love to watch that she knew it was impossible with Ruby being with them with that she started looking through the movies they had while also throwing around several movies away.

"Huh when did we buy this…"

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Ew no"

"Ouch!? Yang!?"

"Oops sorry sis wasn't looking."

"Who the hell bought this?"

"Hey! That's a original copy of ninjas of love movie."

After what felt like forever and after so much throwing movies and dodging for the rest of the girls, Yang finally came along with something she was sure as hell she had never heard about and she wasn't even sure who had bought that movie.

"Hey girls I found something but I don't know what is it about." Yang said getting the attention of the girls.

"Which movie is it?" Ruby said while taking the movie out of her sister's hands. "Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn? The back says timelines, universes, space and time collide." Ruby said tilting her head she wasn't even sure if Naruto was a name to start with.

"I think it's a old Mistral language?" Weiss said looking at the cover with interest normally she wouldn't find that type of movie interesting by the small description given to them but the guy in the cover was really handsome like even more than anyone that had tried to get her attention back in Atlas and more so than any of the guys she had seen on the television.

He had short blonde hair with peach or tanned skin and clear bright blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek. Even she had to admit he was handsome and cute at the same time something that should be impossible.

"Looks like a Faunus to me." Blake said with a raised eyebrow, she had never heard of a movie about faunus being on the cover meaning he was either the main character or he was really important in it.

"Huh you are right- oh wait there is a note inside." Ruby said as soon as a note fell off from the inside of the movie, Yang picked up the note and read aloud.

"It says… _'Good night'_ by **_SKU_**? What the hell is a SKU sounds lam-" She didn't get a chance to finish as she ended up passing out all of the sudden.

"Yang!? What's wron-" Next to Yang was Ruby soon followed by Weiss and Blake who quickly passed out before they had a chance to get in the defensive.

After the whole team had passed out a portal or rift in space suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with a white haired kid walking out of said portal looking around and nodding to himself as he quickly put everyone on top of each other and started to drag them in the same portal he came from even thought he was barely half their size he had no problem dragging them in said portal.

.

.

.

"Waaah!?"

"Ugh!..."

"The fuck Ruby!?"

"Gaaah! It wasn't me I swear!"

Yelled Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby in that order as they landed on each other's back from a portal that appeared on the sky of whatever place they found themselves in.

"Where the hell are we!" Yang yelled looking around in the weird looking white room that strangely enough had a television, a small coffee table in front of it, a pair of couched enough to fit three to four people in each couch.

 _"Maybe I can answer that for you."_ Said a voice out of nowhere making the team tense and look around looking for the voice only to find… nothing?

"Who are you!? And why the hell are we here!" Yelled Yang looking around in hopes of finding the voice but still nothing.

 _"I am what you people would call an… author but not any type of author. I am one that can manipulate the events in your world with just writing the changes I want. My name is not important but if you wish you can call me Solace or Dieu whatever you want."_ The voice said and for some reason they could picture the voice shrugging.

"Right… Uh author dude guy whatever why the hell did you kidnap us here?" Yang said with frown she couldn't really do anything as she didn't know where the guy was at so she could kick his balls in and make him take them back to their room. It was rare for them to even have a couple of days free since they always had so much homework it became impossible.

"…I wasn't the one who took you here. The one who took you here is behind you." The voice said making all of them look behind them to find a… boy? Girl?

"I knew this had to be Weiss fault-" "Hey!" "Well why did you take us here little guy?" Yang said with a friendly grin on her face walking closer to the little boy completely ignoring Weiss.

She couldn't and wouldn't be mad at the kid for bringing them here even if it was Weiss fault they were stuck here. He merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she got closer to him and slowly went to pat his head.

 _"Wait don't do tha-"_

 ** _*Craaack*_**

"AH!?"

 _"That… Damn it Naruto."_ Solace or Dieu said with a groan quickly healing Yang's arm he forgot to mention to avoid touching him at all cost if possible he wasn't fond of people touching him without his permission.

*Sigh* _"Well never mind you can go now Naruto thanks for bringing them here."_ The voice said with a wave creating a bag of sweets and snacks on Naruto's hands. It was his next payment so he could go fetch the missing people. "Sorry about him, he is… not fond of people who invade his personal space without his permission.

"…For some reason I am totally alright with what happened." Blake said looking away to hide a growing smile, of course she would smile at what happened after all she was one of Yang's victims regarding invasion of personal space.

"Ditto."

"You girls are dicks." Yang grumbled grabbing her sore arm, she had not expected that from a kid that looked like half their age and barely reached over her waist.

 _"…Well… Anyways moving on the reason I asked Naruto to bring you here is to.. read a book."_ The voice much to Blake's happiness.

Hah take that for making fun of books!

This of course made everyone go silent as all the girls but Blake stared at nothing in disbelief about what they just heard.

"Ok so let me get this straight you asked… that kid to bring us here just so we could read a book?" Weiss asked with a look of disbelief hoping she was wrong because this would be incredibly stupid if it was true.

 _"Yes, yes indeed that's the reason I brought you here… But! This is no normal book as this book is about you girls."_ The voice said with amusement making them look at… somewhere? In shock as they had not expected the book to be about them of all people. Soon that shock turned into joy for one Ruby Rose as she started jumping up and down in a excited way.

"Omgomgomgomgomg for real!? Its about us!? I've never been in a book! Thought it would be cooler if I was in a movie… But still this is so cool I can't wait to tell everyone back in patch about this!" Ruby said muttering the last part to herself before she started running? Teleporting? around with stars in her eyes clearly forgetting the situation they found themselves in.

"So exactly what is it about? You said it was about us but why us?" Blake asked with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes finding it suspicious, if this book was the real thing and it ended up revealing her secrets…

 _"Well… To put it simple its about a young man of your age known as Naruto… a different one than the one you just saw I'm sure you saw the cover of the movie you picked up right? Well that is the Naruto you are meeting will become someone important to all of you."_ The voice said happy he was saving himself the problem of explaining things to them.

"Ok I'll bite what does he have to do with us?" Yang said sitting on the couch in a relaxed way glad the pain on her arm was gone, the little guy had broken her arm way faster than she could react and he had a lot of strength if he had gone past her aura and semblance in one go. Not to mention she was feeling lazy.

 _"Now now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? Do not worry as time here goes slower by a large margin so you shouldn't worry about how much time you have been here. I'll let you all go after you finish reading. If you need or anything just go to the fridge it got anything you want."_ The voice said with a carefree tone making Yang pout at not getting an answer.

"Well ok then I guess we should do that if we want to escape from this place." Blake said with a shrug picking up the book with a small smile. While they had been taken here against their will she was happy they were going to do something she wanted to do early.

 _"Excellent now if you excuse me I'll go attend some important matters- Oh shit my game just started."_ The voice said in panic as they could hear the sound of stuff crashing down or falling before it went silent.

"Guess we have no choice if we want to get out of here." Weiss grumbled sitting down on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Yeah… Not how I imagined I could spend my weekend but I guess it could be worse." Yang said with a shrug clearly not caring much about it. At least she was comfortable on her pajamas and the voice guy whatever had healed her arm so she was pretty much ok with it.

"Just start already I want to go back." Weiss said getting a nod from the black themed girl of the team.

She was curious how this Naruto guy was going to become part of their lives and how was he going to turn into someone important and or close to them.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming in shortly shouldn't take more than a day to get it done.**


	2. Chapter 01 - Reading Blake Jr

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn by FTDS**

* * *

"Well I guess I'll start now." Blake said getting comfortable on her seat with her team nodding at her really curious about things.

"When you read this book the television will start playing the same scene of the book in the television in detail, make sure to pay attention if you wish to pause or rewind just stop reading if it's the former or read again if it's the latter… Huh sounds useful." Blake said nodding as this would made things a bit more interesting as they would be able to picture it better since she doubts Yang or Ruby can picture things right from pure reading.

"Ohh this remind me of the app I found in my scroll the other day it let you see comics with animations when you passed your scroll over the pages." Ruby said with a smile glad they would be able to see the things happening in the book on the tv.

"Right, well I'll start now with **Chapter one – Blake Jr** … Wait…. What?."

Blake asked when she read the title blinking several times before her eyes widen in shock forcing her to read the title several times to check if she had read that correctly.

"Huh? Does that mean this is Blake's son or daughter?" Ruby asked moving her head to the side it made sense. Sort of? What else could be considered a Blake Jr well other than a weapon that is or a pet.

 **"A complete universal reset?" A tall man asked as he leaned forward across a table. The man standing at around 6 feet tall. The man had cropped short blond hair, his wife preferred this style of hair on him. He wore an orange overcoat, with a black shirt on underneath, with an orange stripe down the middle. He had on black pants as well, with a red spiral on the outside of each leg. He had a long orange fox tail coming out of the base of his spine, and with his blue eyes, he had three whisker marks on each cheek.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki.**

A scene of what they just read played in the television showing with Naruto leaning forward across the table. When he appeared everyone including Ruby blushed at the sight with some of them feeling their eyes widen.

"Holy shit! He is hot!?" Yang said with a huge blush on her face staring at the adult in the television she didn't care if the dude was older than her he was freaking hot. The rest of girls nodded with similar blushes on their faces staring wide eyed at the television.

"Wait universal reset?" Weiss asked being the first one recovering from her shock at the handsome man. She still had a blush however as she was still staring at the man in the television.

"H-Huh? Oh… Uh it doesn't say anything about it so maybe it would be explained in the story?" Blake said checking the book for some answers but it had none.

 **Sitting respectfully behind him, his wife.**

 **A shorter woman than him, standing at close to 5'6" in height. She had short black hair, that she kept cut to her chin in length. On top of her head she had two black cat ears, and her eyes were a bright yellow color. She wore a white jacket over a black dress, with purple pants on underneath. Her body was slender, opposite to his more muscular frame.**

 **Blake Uzumaki.**

The camera zoomed out showing that indeed behind him was a woman that looks just like their partner but with shorter hair and a more mature look on her.

"What the hell? How in the world did you of all people scored a husband as hot as that!?" Yang yelled in shock staring at her partner refusing to believe what she just heard.

This however made said girl scowl.

"What do you mean with that?" Blake asked glaring daggers at her partner for what she said.

"I said how the hell you of all people the most anti social kitty of all history managed to get a hunk like that! It just makes no sense!" Yang said pointing at her partner in accusation. Refusing to believe that her partner got what could be the hottest guy in all history.

Knowing they had lost Yang already they just continued reading and try their best to tune out Yang.

 **Behind them, their son.**

 **Blake (Jr.) Uzumaki, a young boy who appeared to be 17 years old. He had his father's whisker marks on his face, and his father's peach skin color. He wore his hair in the same style as his father wore it, but the rest of him more resembled his mother. He had pitch black hair and yellow eyes, with a more slender type of muscular body. He wore black shoulder armor, with a black scarf, and black pants.**

"So that's our child.." Blake said softly touching her chest as she felt a incredible warmth invade her body or more specific her heart as the stared at her son in the television. Her son. The proof of the ultimate love between two people.

"Ohh he does look like you and Naruto almost like a fusion." Ruby said with a surprised look on her face she could see both of Naruto's and Blake's traits in the boy.

 _'So judging by our clothes I'm guessing we moved back to Menagerie… Interesting I wonder how my parents reacted to my… h-husband.'_ Blake thought with a light blush at the term but if this story was true then he was her husband and the version of her in the story looked incredibly happy.

 **"... What do you mean by a Universal reset?" Blake asked the man who was sitting in front of them.**

 **Their own Headmaster when they attended Beacon, Ozpin. A man who was now getting on in his years. He was a very tall man, who wore a green suit with a very formal look to him. Aged white hair, and wrinkles around his eyes, which he wore glasses over.**

 **"... Space and Time has become fractured. Have you noticed any cracks appearing in the air, seemingly out of nowhere?" Ozpin asked his ex-students. He had called them to his office since they were in Vale at the moment, taking a trip down memory lane and showing their son the school he would be attending.**

 **They both knew what Ozpin was talking about.**

 **They had taken over Menagerie, and had gotten a lot of reports of strange cracks appearing in the air. People would report the cracks vanishing after a set amount of time, and then not remembering the fact that they even saw the cracks in the first place.**

"I wonder what provoked such a thing to happened?" Weiss said trying and failing to find a logical answer as to how or why such thing was happening on that world and what had provoked that. Maybe it was because of a new type of dust? Or because of the atlas technology she wouldn't put it past them to have a hand on what was happening.

"Lets read to find out I guess" Yang said finally coming out of her dramatic breakdown didn't mean she was ok with it thought.

 **"... I need a bit more explanation than this." Naruto stated as he looked at Ozpin, who nodded his head.**

 **"... 17 years ago, when you used the Relics to end the Grimm threat once and for all... we think that that set off a chain reaction across multiple possible timelines... The universe is trying to reset itself to before you used the Relics we believe." Ozpin spoke as he looked at Naruto, who was partially to blame for this mess. Of course, he wasn't fully to blame. He might have used the Relics to erase the Grimm, but it was his own idea that Naruto use the relics for that purpose.**

 **Blame also fell onto his shoulders.**

When they heard this they stared in shock at the television.

"What!?"

"He stopped the Grimm on his own!?" Weiss yelled in shock at the man- no the Hero in the television. While a great part of her refused to believe this book was the real thing she couldn't help but feel the other part of her believe everything in there was real.

"Its unfair thought… That the universe is trying to reset itself because he saved humanity…" Ruby said sadly thinking of how unfair it must be to have all your hard work thrown away just like that.

 **"Grimm?" Blake Jr. asked with an odd tone of confusion.**

 **"... They were wiped out before you were born. So... what happens if the Universe is reset?" Blake asked Ozpin with some concern.**

 **It didn't sound good.**

 **"... Everything is returned to nothing, and all timelines are reset. Instead of multiple timelines... the Universe will correct itself and... become a single timeline. At least, that is what I've heard from James. They've been studying the cracks since they started to show up." Ozpin explained to them with his hands tightening on the remains of his long lost cane. Mostly destroyed many years previously.**

 **Naruto thought.**

"So the timelines will merge then?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow making her own assumption of what was going to happen.

 **"... So the timelines will merge?" Naruto questioned.**

"Wow Blakey now you are trying to break the fourth wall. Didn't have enough breaking the universe by getting a hunk?" Yang said with a grin trying to tease her teammate and succeeding in it if the glare she got was any indication.

 **Ozpin shook his head.**

 **"All of the timelines will be erased except for a single timeline... We don't know which, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Thanks to the cracks, we have managed to learn something... The... wish you made on the relics... well each timeline you used them in a different way... Thanks to one variable." Ozpin spoke as he glanced at Blake, the variable of this timeline. The person who made sure that Naruto used the relics like he was suppose to use them, and ended the Grimm threat, and the Salem threat, all at once.**

 **Naruto looked at Blake, with their son looking at his mother.**

 **"Me?" Blake asked with surprise.**

 **"... When you were in school... you had a few... rivals for Naruto's affections, did you not?" Ozpin asked with a fond look as he remembered watching all of that play out.**

"Huh wonder who those are" Yang said with a thoughtful expression she knew that was going to happened considering he was good looking so it wouldn't be any surprise if he had people going after his affection.

 **Blake nodded.**

 **"Team RUWBY, Pyrrha, that Neopolitan girl, Velvet... You were a heartbreaker back in the day... before you... at prom." Blake blushed when she realized she almost made the mistake of telling her son that he was an accident. She and Naruto had fucked at their first year dance, which had led to her being pregnant with him. Naruto had stayed with her, and he had used the relics to make sure that their child would forever be safe from the threat plaguing their world.**

"What!?" Everyone but Yang yelled in surprise having massive blushes on their faces by different reasons however.

Weiss didn't know what to think about her going after some man's affection but she didn't know him at all so she found it hard to understand how in the world did he manage to get her affection of all people.

Ruby was surprised as she didn't know what to think about it. She had never fallen for anyone or well had any romantic thoughts about any guy or girl but she found it incredibly embarrassing she had f-fallen in love with some guy.

Blake however was blushing because this book pretty much said when did she have… intimacy with her husband something that was not that far from happening. And well she was blushing too because she almost told her son he was an accident.

"Damn it! How did I lose for the hunk's affection against Blake!" Yang yelled in frustration and if it wasn't because she loved her hair she would have been ripping it out right now.

"Yang stay away from him…" Blake said dangerously feeling possessive for some reason, was it because her other felt happy being with this Naruto guy? Her other her looked like she had all the weight on her shoulders lifted up from her and she did look truly happy and in love with the man.

"Wait… you got pregnant in your first year?" Weiss asked looking at Blake with wide eyes, she had not expected that of all things after all who would think that getting pregnant at the age of 17 was a good idea!?

"Yep after this we are taking away your books." Yang said giving her partner a look, unlike what most people would believe Yang took seriously what the relationship of parents and their child as she had a rather shitty childhood with her real mother abandoning her and her other mother dying in a mission.

If she had a family she would give them everything she had missed out or never felt from her own mother at least. While she loved Summer she wanted to know and experience what would it feel like from her biological mother and get love and care from said person.

"Anything but that!" Blake said with small tears on the corner of her eyes. She would die if they did such a thing!

Only one who didn't really mind was Ruby mostly because she thought it would be awesome to be a huntress and a mother at the same time just like her own mother! She would be super mom of the year!

 **Blake blinked.**

 **"... You mean is Blake and I... don't have sex at the dance... this timeline will cease to exist?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened in shock.**

 **Blake Jr. turned red in embarrassment.**

"Can't say I blame him…" Weiss muttered hiding her own blush.

 **"... In each separated timeline, Naruto... your romantic partner causes you to use the relics in a different way. Yet, at the same time... you all used the relics at the exact same second. This caused the initial crack in space/time... which we are now being affected by." Ozpin explained what he knew so far about what actually caused the event to take place. This near impossible timeline of events happening had caused the timeline to... break in a way, and now the multi-verse was trying to correct itself so that everything would end up with only a single timeline.**

 **Naruto looked down in thought.**

 **He didn't know how they would save their timeline, when they couldn't exactly travel back to the past.**

 **"So... is there some kind of time machine that we can use... to make sure that our timeline happens?" Blake asked.**

 **"** Blakey please. Maybe reading too much of your smut is starting to affect your brain we all know time machines don't exist." Yang said and surprisingly enough Weiss nodded.

"I find it rather… impossible for such a thing to exist. I expected Ruby or Yang of all people to even think such a thing existed." Weiss said with a dry tone ignoring the "Hey" from Ruby and Yang.

"…Shut up." Blake muttered with a blush on her face, she couldn't deny that they were right but she wouldn't confirm it either.

 _'And its not smut you jerks! Its art!'_ Blake thought furiously before going back to read.

 **"That is stupid, time machines don't exist Mom." Blake Jr. stated with a roll of his eyes.**

"See even Blakey 2.0 agrees!" Yang yelled making her partner's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

 **"Yes."**

"What?" Everyone asked blinking as they stared at the television with blank faces.

 **"Excuse me?" Naruto, Blake, and Blake Jr. all said in tandem when they heard Ozpin's answer to the question. Not only was the fact that a time machine existing shocking, but the fact that Blake had guessed the plan rather accurately with no information was also adding to her own personal shock factor.**

Blake send a smug look at Yang and Weiss who looked annoyed that she got it right in the most accurate way possible how the hell was someone that lucky?

 **Naruto stood up.**

 **"I'll go."**

 **"Sorry, but we have tried... anyone who existed 17 years ago can't go back to that time period. We didn't build a "time machine" per say. James created a device that would allow us to make use of one of the cracks in time... the universe won't allow a person who exists in the past, to go to the past... Which is why he want somebody to go... who knows what to make happen..." Ozpin spoke as he looked over at Blake Jr., which the boy looking surprised that it was him that was going to be sent.**

"I can't believe he would suggest sending my s-son of all people in something so dangerous! I don't care if he is the headmaster I will kill him if he sends my son in such a dangerous mission." Blake said with a dark aura surrounding her as her mother instincts acted up her being a Faunus. A cat faunus to be more specific made such motherly instincts stronger than anyone else.

* * *

Somewhere else a certain headmaster felt a shiver run down his spine making him spill his coffee on his paperwork making him grimace. He had just finished those ones…

* * *

 **"No! Not my son! That is too dangerous!" Blake refused right away.**

 **Ozpin grimaced.**

 **"The alternative... is our universe's timeline being completed erased. If he succeeds, you will get him back... because the universe will send him back to our timeline once he has been conceived." Ozpin spoke with at least some of the knowledge that he was known for.**

 **Once Blake Jr. was conceived, that would be the catalyst needed for their universe's continued survival.**

 **"... I have to make sure that Mom and Dad... have sex... so that the universe will continue to exist?" Blake Jr. questioned with a horrified look.**

Said look was matched by Weiss and Ruby.

While Blake only blushed and Yang grinned when she thought of something funny about the situation.

 **Naruto couldn't resist.**

 **"... You hear that Blake. Remember 17 years ago when you told me "nothing good comes out of teenage pregnant" and all of that? Well look at this... me getting you pregnant is going to save the universe." Naruto could not resist the urge to make fun of Blake for what she said a long time ago. Even at 34 years old, Naruto was still as much of a goofball as he ever was... just a more matured goofball.**

 **Blake blushed.**

"Why me…" Blake said with a blush hiding her face in the book with her ears visibly deflating as she felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Damn hunk not only is hot as fuck but also has a good sense of humor." Yang said with a thoughtful look maybe she should steal him from Blake before she got with him? After all he was a rare jewel. Hot, mature, carefree and with a good sense of humor? She knew she was lucky to find such a precious and unique jewel.

"Still can't believe you got pregnant as a teenage how irresponsible the two of you must be for such a thing to happen?" Weiss said getting a dirty look from the faunus while she wasn't wrong about it since she had to agree that nothing good came out of teenage pregnancy considering they weren't responsible enough to take care of a child. Not to mention they didn't even have a way to take care of their child if they were active students of beacon.

She didn't need the added comment from the heiresss.

 **"I'm sorry for everything you are going to see Blake." Blake told her son as she covered her face with her hands.**

 **She could remember that night _clearly_.**

 **"... It doesn't have to be at the dance. So long as Naruto impregnates you, then he will use the relics in the same way. As long as you get pregnant... our timeline will exist... though some things may change about it." Ozpin assured Blake to save her from her husband's assault on her mental state.**

 **Blake Jr. slapped his cheeks, before he gained a serious look on his face.**

 **"Don't worry sir. I'll do my part to save the universe. I'll make sure that Dad knocks up Mom!" Blake Jr. shouted out as he saluted Ozpin.**

"HAHAHAHAH!" Yang laughed finally breaking down finding herself unable to hold back her laughter at the situation she can't believe what she just heard. It was so fucking hilarious!

"Shut up Yang!" A blushing Blake yelled glaring at Yang digging her fingernails on the book cover as she felt her embarrassment go up more and more each passing moment.

 **Blake blushed a deep red.**

 **'Well, younger me... You don't know it yet, but your ball sack is going to save the entire universe.' Naruto thought to himself with a grin. He had full faith in his son... and he had full faith that he would have sex with Blake again in the past. He hadn't been able to resist her in the past, and he couldn't do it now.**

 **It was time to save the universe!**

"I guess that's it with this episode." Blake said letting out a sigh as she felt relieved and a tad bit sad the chapter ended she couldn't help but envy her other self. But if this book was suppose to be real then she would get together with him.

"Ignoring his rather... Crude way of wording things I can't believe the universe is going to be saved by his… you know." Weiss said blushing as she couldn't come up with the proper wording for it and she felt too embarrassed to even try and say it.

'Hmm… I wonder if there is other versions where we get together with the hunk?' Yang thought rubbing her chin she hoped that was the case so at least she would have a chance at the hunk she just wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 02 - Reading Yin

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn by fairy tail dragon slayer FTDS**

"Last chapter was good! Can't wait to see what else happens in the story! But more important of all can't wait to see myself!" Ruby said in a excited way wanting to see her own mature self in the story maybe then Weiss would stop bothering her about being childish!

"Yeah~ Can' wait for- WOW Is that the famous blue sea tuna!?" Yang said in fake shock making Blake turn her head so fast she was lucky she didn't break her neck. Using this opportunity Yang snatched away the book from Blake's hand with a victorious grin ignoring the dirty look her faunus partner send her.

"Well lets find out! **Chapter – 02 Yin** …" Yang started only to pause and blink several times, does this mean-

"Judging by the name I'm guessing we are reading about Yang's child?" Weiss asked crossing her arms in front of her chest with a raised eyebrow. Seen the looks of confusion in their faces she continued.

"Remember what Ozpin said that Naruto got together with different girls on other timelines and he used whatever those relics are in different ways. So this chapter-"

"-Is about my kiddo! Damn now I'm going to read this for sure." Yang said with a excited grin on her face she always wondered what it was like to have a child and be a mother herself she knew for sure she was going to be best mom of the world.

When Blake heard this she couldn't help but frown in jealousy. Even if it was a possible future she couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous as she actually got attached to this Naruto character. _Her_ Husband, she had no other choice but to deal with it as it is another timeline.

 **"Maaaaaan, this is the best." Naruto spoke as he sat inside of his van, across from his lovely life. Naruto wore an orange headband with a red spiral on the front of it, and he had a ripped orange t-shirt, with the rip going across his stomach to show his abs. His face was nearly exactly the same, except for the fact that he had a scruffy beard on his chin. He wore black shorts, and had his orange fox tail wrapped around his waist.**

"Damn my hubby sure knows how to please me! That scruffy beard gives me a rough handsome touch compared to the other Naruto." Yang said looking at him with wide eyes. The other Naruto was hot but this one was more attractive to her not to mention his hair was larger maybe his original hair before he had to cut it like he said on the other chapter.

"He would look better with his hair slick back and no beard…" Weiss muttered under her breath but didn't let anyone hear it after all she wanted to save herself the embarrassment.

 **Yang sat across from him, the two of them using a portable grill they had.**

 **She wore a ripped up yellow top, with a black heart on her left tit. Her bust had grown a size or two since her days at Beacon, so she had stopped wearing a bra for comfort reasons. She wore a brown sweatpants for comfort, and had a heart tattoed on the left side of her ribcage, with it barely peeking out under her top. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail, and she had a had a headband tied around her arm, with Naruto's symbol on it.**

This new picture of Yang made everyone but their blonde haired member to frown when they saw her chest. How in the world did she manage to make her own chest grow bigger!? If it got any bigger they were sure she was going to fall on her face.

"Yang! Guess that technique I was thinking of using did work in the end" Yang said with a grin it took the team a few seconds to figure out why did she say her name only to face palm when they figure it out.

"God" Blake said.

"Damn" Ruby followed.

"It Yang!" Weiss finished with all of them face palming at the same time.

 **"Burger day, always awesome... I even snagged some of that nice hot sauce from that village we went to." Yang stated as she licked her lips. She looked down at the cooking burgers, almost shaking with excitement.**

"Man I miss Burger day but dad stopped doing that since Ruby did-" Yang didn't get to finish as her sister quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hahah! Oh Yang what are you talking about!" Ruby said with a nervous laugh, she didn't want Weiss of all people to know that she almost burned the forest when she tried to help her dad!

 **Right after they graduated Beacon... well they took to the world.**

 **They saved up their money doing missions, and they bought a van that they used to travel the world. They travelled the world, doing missions and saving lives, while also getting to enjoy travelling the world with their loving daughter. It was the kind of life they enjoyed, always being able to travel and see new things. Save lives and help people wherever they went, while also getting to try new foods and see the world in general.**

 **They were living the life.**

"Damn right it is! I can't wait to be able to live that type of life" Yang said with a pout, she was so jealous of her other self she had a hot husband, a loving daughter, and they were able to live the life she had always wanted.

"But Yang that would mean you would leave us!" Ruby said clinging to her older sister with a sad pout making her look like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry Rubes but I'm not the type that would settle down somewhere and live my life like that. As much as dad wants that I want to explore the world and have all sort of crazy adventures." Yang said she did feel bad she would get separated from her sister but she had her own dreams and goals.

 **"Yin better hurry up, they're almost done." Naruto stated as he looked at the open backdoor of the van.**

 **Some might call it a "Hippie Van"... but he and Yang called it the "Pussy Magnet".**

 **Funny enough, that was Yang's name for his dick too.**

"Hahaha nice one other me and hubby!" Yang said laughing at the name while Weiss looked at her with a glare and Blake looked offended by the name.

"Yeah… Guess it really is your other self." Ruby said face palming with a light blush, only Yang would be able to think such a bad joke.

"Can't you behave for once in your life?" Weiss asked with a glare aimed at the blonde haired bimbo.

"Can you not have a stick so far up in your butt?" Yang answered back with a challenging grin it took all of Weiss willpower to not strangle her and wipe away that smile of her face.

 **"After lunch, we are so packing up, and heading to Atlas. Found a boat that is willing to take our van across the ocean. Time to spend a few years travelling around the snow regions. Think we might find a cute little thang for a threesome?" Yang asked as she wiggled her eyebrow. The two of them were rather... open with their sexual adventures as well. They would often try to have sex with at least one cute girl, threesome style, in every village, country, and kingdom that they went to.**

 **They had a few... a lot of notches under their belts at this point in time.**

 **The fun part about being married to a bisexual woman, often times it was her idea to have sex with the cute girls they found.**

"I can't believe you two would do such a thing…" Weiss said with a frown she was rather passionate about romance or romantic stuff as she was a bit more… old school to put it in a way.

"Well, its not like he is being unloyal because we both agree to it you know? And I know the only reason that is even happening is because we both trust each other enough." Yang said with a dismissive wave she wasn't that bothered by it because she knew that if they got to that stage of the relationship then it meant they both trusted each other in being loyal to one and another.

" **Lets make sure to remember to get out daughter a hotel room this time... can you believe we totally forgot she was in the van last time?" Naruto asked with a fond grin when he remembered that morning.**

 **Yang waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.**

"Of course you would do that…" Blake muttered with a face palm.

 **"Naaaaw, it's good. She likes to read, like a nerd... takes after her aunt a lot. Can't believe Rubes gave her that book on guns. She can sit outside the van and read if she really wants to escape." Yang denied the need to get a motel room for their daughter. It wasn't the first time that their daughter had seen them having sex.**

 **It had happened more times than Yang would care to count.**

"Hey! I'm not a nerd! Weiss tell her I'm not a nerd!" Ruby said clearly offended by what her sister had said she was not a nerd!

"I have to agree."

"See!"

"-after all she would need to apply in school to be a nerd to start with." Weiss finished ignoring the betrayed look she got from Ruby she didn't want to face her as she knew she would look like a kicked puppy.

 **Naruto laughed.**

 **"Ma... Pa..."**

 **"Ah, Yin... Burgers are almost done. Did you pick up what we asked you to?" Naruto asked her as he flipped the burgers onto a plate. They had almost everything that they needed, but they were missing one thing.**

 **Yin Xiao Long, even though Naruto and Yang were married, she didn't take his last name (family tradition). The girl was about 13 years old, though like Yang she had matured early and looked (looked, not was) like she was 17 years old. She had Naruto's peach skin, and... well she had both of their blond hair. She had his blue eyes, and Yang's eye shape. She also had Yang's face. She wore a black tank top, loose fitting on her hourglass body, with camo cargo pants. To to mention she had two Guns (that transformed into knifes) attached to her belt.**

 **Yin had her mother's attitude though.**

'W-Wow that's our daughter? She is… beautiful..' Yang said softly feeling a lone tear fall from her eye she always had wanted to get together with a guy that loved her and gave her a family she always wanted for her daughter or son if she ever had one. Looking at the girl she couldn't help but feel emotional as there was the proof of the ultimate love form.

Blake seen this only squeezed her partners hand in comfort getting a grateful nod from her, she didn't know why did she cry but she wanted to give her some comfort after all Yang wasn't the type to cry that easy.

 **"I got the buns Pa... Get me a motel room Ma, I don't want to see you and Pa bumping uglies anymore than I have to." Yin stated as she stepped into the van and closed the doors behind her. She tossed the buns to Yang, who waved her hand at her daughter.**

 **Such attitude.**

 **"Don't forget, me and Pa bumping uglies gave you life. Your life came from these loins!" Yang acted dramatically as she leaned her body into Naruto's body.**

 **Yin rolled her eyes.**

 **"Hahaha, what Ma said." Naruto spoke, since after having a child, he and Yang got into the habit of calling each other Ma and Pa as well. It was often something that married couples did when they had children.**

"You three have a… unique way of talking." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow it was a tad bit weird for her to hear that way of talking it wasn't bad but it was something she wasn't used to. Not like anyone could blame her as she had been living a high class life all of her life even in Beacon.

"Heh i don't know about you guys but I like it." Yang said with a grin.

 **Of course, when in private they called each other by their real names... and sexual nicknames.**

This gave Blake a small nosebleed as she could imagine why would they give each other sexual nicknames it reminded her of a chapter of her favorite book after all.

 **There was a knock on the door.**

 **"Open the door and let them in, invite them for burgers. The more the merrier!" Yang ordered Yin with a giant grin.**

 **Naruto chuckled.**

 **Yin opened the doors, and they all looked to see somebody very familiar to both Yang and Naruto standing there with her arms crossed. Yang smiled widely, while Naruto grinned at the sight of the person.**

 **"Glynda, how's Headmistress life treating you? Come on in, grab a burger... this is our daughter Yin... Yin, this is our old teacher from Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto introduced his daughter to their old teacher, while also inviting her inside the van for a meal. It had been such a long time since they saw her... almost 13 years actually.**

 **She had aged a bit.**

 **Glynda retained a good amount of her looks. Her body hadn't started to sag yet, that much was for sure. She still wore the same outfit that she had when they were in school, no surprise there since both Naruto and Yang still had their old outfits somewhere in the van. The woman's blond hair had grey in it now though, and she had wrinkles around her eyes. The woman moved with as much grace as always though when she got into the van and sat down.**

"What is her secret?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes glaring at the screen everyone but Ruby joined in the glaring.

How in the world did she manage to look like that after 13 years? They were sure Glynda was on her thirties or around there at least in their time line.

 **"Tracking you two down is... not easy. I had to track Miss Rose down, and get your last known coordinates from her. I see that despite your... life style you seem to be doing well." Glynda started off with a little small talk. She looked around the van, and she could see a wide variety of things.**

 **Mostly things given to the family after they had saved the lives of people in the villages they travelled to.**

"This reminds me of the time Blake-" Ruby didn't get to finish when Blake suddenly covered her mouth with her hand and a glare.

"Not. A. Word. About it." Blake said she did not want them to remember when she was called a cat burglar. (RWBY Chibi)

 **"Don't be dissing... the van. The Pussy Magnet has been with us for 13 years now... this girl is has been with us through good and bad." Yang commented as she put her hand down on the shag carpeting that lined the back of the van.**

 **Yang loved the van, she really did.**

 **"Yes... well... I wish I was coming to you with more... pleasant news." Glynda had a hard time breaking news to people.**

"Surprised Glynda didn't scold you for that vocabulary." Weiss said with a raised eye brow well it was not that surprising considering she was no longer their teacher.

"Maybe because she knows not to diss the pussy magnet." Yang said with a grin making everyone roll their eyes at her.

 **She wished Ozpin was still alive to do this, she really did.**

 **"Well then spit it out. The longer you take, the longer I have to wait to eat." Yin rudely interupted Glynda's train of thought.**

 **Naruto smacked his daughter in the back of the head.**

"Yeah she is totally your daughter." Everyone but Yang said making the girl pout at that. She was not that bad… Maybe.

"Well at least Naruto seems to have some common sense to scold his daughter for that." Weiss said nodding in approval.

 **"Yin, respect your elders. So, what's up Glynda. I figured that you didn't come for anything good. Man, after this we have GOT to get Team RUWBY back together for a party... maybe we can even invite Team JNPR." Naruto suggested to Yang, who nodded her head in agreement. They would on occassion see some of their old friends, but that was only when they drove to one of those spots.**

 **Blake had taken over as the leader of the now once more peaceful White Fang.  
Ruby was taking on missions that sent her all around the many villages between Vacuo and Vale.  
Weiss was the current head of the Schnee Dust Company.  
Ren and Nora had settled down, and started a family, retiring from the Hunter business altogether.**

"Ren and Nora got together?" Ruby asked not expecting that making everyone look at her in disbelief.

The two basically were together 24/7 and Nora visibly showed Ren she loved him but he never noticed her when she did that. It was more obvious that Pyrrha liking Jaune.

 **"Man... what did Pyrrha and Jaune do?" Yang asked Naruto with a thoughtful look.**

 **"Pyrrha got into modelling didn't she, when she wasn't out taking missions. Also... oh yeah, Jaune became a teacher at Beacon! Oh man, we need to have the party at Beacon for sure." Naruto mentioned as he remembered where those last two went. Pyrrha was back in Mistral furthering her own carreer, while Jaune was helping students back at Beacon grow stronger, like Beacon had helped him.**

 **Man, they hadn't gotten everyone together in SO long.**

 **"Back to why I came here." Glynda interupted their trip down memory lane before it could get started in full. "... We need your daughter's help." Glynda stated as she looked at Yin.**

"Mmm if things keep this way then maybe all of our children are going back in the past with us then?" Blake said making everyone turn their head to look at her.

"Well… Its possible that will happen since it seems all of our kids are going back just to make sure our others and Naruto fall for each other." Weiss said with a blush she found the idea embarrassing since she already thought of the possibility of that happening already because she was here after all.

'So hubby is having an harem then?' Yang thought with her arms crossed rubbing her chin in thought. She did like that idea. Of course as long as she was the main girl.

Unknown to her Blake thought the same thing.

 **"I'll help." Yin agreed right away.**

 **...**

 **"You didn't even listen." Glynda pointed out, and Naruto pointed a finger at Glynda.**

 **"Hey! If our daughter wants to go on a potentially world saving adventure, then let her go on a potentially world saving adventure! Don't stifle my daughter's free spirit!" Naruto spoke with the passion of a father. He would not have his daughter's sense of adventure stopped because of somebody not understanding her wandering heart.**

 **Yang raised an eyebrow.**

 **Yep, that was her husband.**

"Damn right he is! Or else I doubt I would have fallen for him." Yang said with a grin happy her husband approved of her daughter's sense of adventure and most important of all her own sense of adventure.

 **"Since you travel, I take it you know of the cracks that have been appearing?" Glynda asked.**

 **They nodded.**

 **"Yeah, we saw them. We actually called Jimmy and asked him about them. We know all about the universe stuff. He told us he was looking for somebody to send back in time to make sure our timeline is saved... right?" Naruto asked her with a grin on his face. Just because the travelled the world for the adventure of it, didn't mean that they were out of the loop.**

 **That alone shocked Glynda.**

"Who the hell is Jimmy?" Yang asked rubbing her forehead in thought she could not think of someone with that nickname or name but she couldn't come up with anything.

"Maybe someone you meet in your stay in beacon?" Ruby said looking at her sister getting a nod from her. Yep that made sense.

 **"... Then you would know the point in time that promised that this future will be the one that happens?" Glynda asked, since she needed to know that.**

 **She needed to know which point in history changed Naruto and Yang's relationship, that way they could send Yin back in time to before that point, and make sure it happens. Naruto and Yang getting together is what changed caused Naruto to use the relics... and use them to restore Vale after it had been destroyed.**

"Seems you were right Blakey. Wonder what will happened when all of our children meet" Yang said hiding how excited she was after all who else would hate the idea of having an harem with the most handsome man than her best friends and sister?

"Mhm, it is possible they won't get in each other ways or at least some sort of discussion between them will end up happening." Blake said with a smile.

 **"... That first date... at that noodle stand. The first day when you trusted me with all of your insecurities." Naruto spoke as he looked to Yang.**

 **She smiled lovingly at him.**

 **"... Yeah, that was the day that changed everything for us. Like... damn... I never thought I could be so emotionally open with a man." Yang remembered that day fondly.**

'Damn… My other must of have really love him then if she went that far.' Yang thought biting her lips.

She was never open with her insecurities and the only deep emotion she showed to anyone was anger. She had a lot of insecurities and she knew it but she never found herself wanting to ever talk about them not even to her father or her baby sister.

"Seems Naruto will leave a huge impact in our lives." Blake said smiling softly she was liking this story so far it was making their lives much better just by having him added in the equation she was curious how the other will get affected by this story. She was still jealous thought she wanted to keep Naruto for herself.

 **Glynda nodded.**

 **"Very well... Yin, if you will come with me. We will head to Atlas right away. Get everything you will need for your trip." Glynda got out of the van with that said. Yin turned to look at her parents, and she smiled at them.**

 **"See you later... Ma... Pa." Yin hugged them, since she wouldn't see them for awhile.**

 **...**

 **"See you... yester-year you mean." Yang corrected Yin with a grin. Since Yin would be going to the past, that meant that they would be seeing each other again very soon.**

 **Naruto's tail slapped the side of Yang's head.**

"Heh that was a good one- Hey!" Yang said only to get the back of her head slapped by Blake who was looking at her dryly.

"Stupid Yang…" Ruby said with a face palm how could someone be so bad?

 **"Stupid Ma." Yin whispered, before Naruto placed his hand on her head and grinned at her.**

"See! Even she agrees!" Ruby said with Blake and Weiss nodding.

Yang only pouted again. Her friends and sister are jerks. They didn't have a good sense of humor.

 **"Kick some ass."**

 **With those words on her back, Yin started to prepare.**

 **She had a mission to complete.**

"Well I guess that's it for this episode." Yang said letting the book down so she could stretch, who would have thought that reading could be so tiring?

"Yeah it was a good chapter even if it was a tad bit on the crude side" Weiss said smiling this book was really interesting she couldn't wait to read the rest.

"Well who wants to-" Yang didn't get to finish as another portal appeared on the sky tall enough so they wouldn't be able to reach it and before they knew it 3 people dropped out of the sky.

Right on top of them.

"Oh shi-!"

"Agh!"

"My nails!"

"..Ouch.."

"Ugh not again…"

"Oww!"

"….!?"

7 groans could be heard as the three people that fell from the sky fell on top of team RWBY.

"What the hell why did that happen" Yang said finally standing up and pushing off her everyone that was on top of her with ease.

"Wait that voice.. Yang!?" The familiar voice of certain red head was heard making everyone quickly stand up and look at each other.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing here?" Ruby said jumping close to the red head.

"Ruby? I see Blake and Weiss are here too… I'm guessing we are stuck here then?" Pyrrha asked smiling at the younger girl in her friendly way.

"Yeah we were talking about what could we do for this weekend since we wanted to do something as a team but well we came across a strange dvd and to put it short we ended up here." Blake said giving her a summary of what happened.

"Yeah I guessed as much… I was training when all of the sudden a young boy appeared and offered me a chance to see something amazing and well…" Pyrrha said embarrassed how easy she fell on a trap from the younger boy.

 _"Ah I see you finally got here Pyrrha, Velvet and Neo."_ Said the familiar annoying voice that RWBY knew that well.

"…W-who are you? And w-why did you bring us h-here…" The shy voice of one Velvet asked as kind as possible one moment she was reading a book in the library and the next she appears here.

 _"Well I'm sure team RWBY can explain who am i. And for why I brought you all of you here is because you will be reading a story about someone that would impact your lives one way or another. With the first eight chapters being introductions of your child with a man known as Naruto."_ The voice said surprising everyone that didn't know that.

 _"Sadly I cannot stay here for too long as I have some business to do- Hey watch it you idiot do you know how hard it is to organize stuff! *cough* As I was saying I need to handle some business so I'll leave the explaining to the girls. Oh and Neo you are going to use your voice so you can interact with them in this reading. Bye bye~"_ With that the voice disappeared leaving the now group of 7 in the room.

"Well… I guess we should explain. Lets grab something to eat while we are at it." Blake said in a tired tone seems she had to explain everything to the new people.

She was not happy more people were going to get with Naruto.


	4. Chapter 03 - Reading Pira

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn by fairy tail dragon slayer FTDS**

"-.. and thats why are forced to read this book." Ruby said letting out a sigh of relief glad that she finally stopped explaining things like why they were brought here and why were they forced here.

When the girl stopped explaining this, she fell on the couch on her back.

Or well on top of Yang and Weiss who were not amused by this and instantly pushed her down on the floor.

"Hey!?"

"I-I see… So basically this Naruto person is going to become someone really important to us?" Pyrrha asked with a blush on her face unknown to most people she was a bit social awkward so the idea of a guy becoming someone important in her life well gave her quite a few ideas.

Velvet for her part was just blushing a storm so much that you could mistake her for a tomato with how red she was right now. While Neopolitan just rubbed her chin in thought actually interest in this story even if it wasn't real she wanted to know how her life would change thanks to this Naruto guy.

As far as she knows she never had anyone like that. Cinder and her gang were mere contractors for her and her partner in crime Roman. And Roman was just that her partner in crime nothing more nothing less if he died she would honestly not give a single fuck.

"Basically yeah… From what we have read so far he is going to be our h-husband as it was shown with Blake's and Yang's chapters." Weiss said with a small blush on her cheeks she didn't know how would she handle her chapter if she had one but she knew it was not going to be pretty… for her at least.

"O-Oh… I would love that…" Pyrrha said under her breath if she had fallen for this guy in the story then it meant the guy had qualities she wanted in a guy or a friend at least." D-Do you mind if I read?..."

"Hmm? Sure I don't want to read that much even if I love the story." Yang said before a shiver ran down her spine. "I could turn in a Blake do you know how lame that is!?" The girl yelled horrified at the thought of becoming a bookworm like her partner.

Of course Blake glared at her for the comment.

"A-Alright! I mean *cough* alright I'll start now if that's ok with all of you?" Pyrrha said politely getting a nod from everyone. Specially from Velvet and Neo who were just hyped to see their own story. " **Chapter – 03 Pira** … Is this my daughter?" Pyrrha asked blinking several times.

Of course it was her child she knew it was a girl considering her mother at one point wanted to name her like that before she went along with Pyrrha or at least that's what she told her before.

 **"Pira Uzumaki... the Red Plague... Humanitie Bane... the Undying Destroyer... The Fall Maiden." A tall man spoke as he looked at a chained and bound figure in front of himself. The man, James Ironwood, was able to look down on the young girl in front of him. He wore a white business suit, which served as his military suit. Years and stress had turned his once black hair grey, and he couldn't help but pity the person in front of him.**

"He doesn't look that different form the last time I saw him." Weiss said blinking several times the man looked almost the same as she remembers well besides having all of his black hair grey and having a few wrinkles here and there.

She noticed the confused looks everyone was sending her and simply said.

"My sister works under him so I've seen him a few times in person."

 **Pira Uzumaki.**

 **Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, and Pyrrha Nikos... the most unlucky, the most dangerous, and perhaps the most _loving_ person he had the displeasure of meeting.**

"Huh? Why would he pity a child?" Yang asked in confusion before her eyes widen in shock. "Wait what? How in the world is a child going to be dangerous"

"I guess my bad luck is in my blood…" Pyrrha said dropping her head in depression she wished that wasn't the case her family usually joked about it and she hated it because she had the bad luck of becoming famous. Becoming the cover of a bad cereal among much more things.

 **Capturing her alone had ended up with the destruction of the Kingdom of Vacuo, and she had been sentenced to death 21 times now.**

"What the hell!? How in the world did a child manage to do such a thing!?" Weiss yelled in shock how in the world did a child have such power or was able to cause such a thing!?

"Wait 21 times? I thought it was against the law to put a child no matter how dangerous they are in a death sentence." Blake said with her eyes narrowed that law one that was even applied to Faunus no matter how much racism the humans had they didn't dare put a child in such a thing.

 _'What the hell did my daughter do!? And most important of all where am I or my h-husband to prevent her from causing that much damage or at least protect her'_ Pyrrha thought with her eyes dropping in sadness she didn't expect her daughter to be like that but seems something must of have happened for things to go like this.

 **None of their death sentences had been able to kill her, so they could only seal her away.**

"…Her semblance?" Velvet said out loud getting everyone's attention on her making her blush and shy away from them.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ruby asked innocently she had barely managed to hear what she said, seen this Velvet tried her best to answer.

"W-Well just said that maybe her s-semblance is regeneration? M-My mom has that semblance and its really strong so.." Velvet said shyly getting a couple of 'ohhh' from everyone.

"Still how strong is her semblance to survive 21 death sentences?" Weiss asked out loud but no one could answer her as they do not know the answer for that.

 **Pira had her entire body wrapped up with bandages that were enfused with Gravity-Dust to keep her muscles from moving. Everything from her chest, arms, and legs were wrapped tightly in it. She had a spiked metal rod shoved through her chest, right through the center, attached to a wall behind her, with glowing yellow circles on it. Her skin was pale, having not seen the light of day for years now. She had three metal spikes going through both of her arms, chaining them together. Her hands were sealed away in a machine that would forever drain her aura away from her... and seal away her ability to use her maiden powers.**

 **She even had a spike going through her skull, going into one side of it, and coming out of the other. All of the spikes were attached to chains that were attacked to the walls around her. She had a mask over her right eye, and her mouth was muzzled to keep her from biting anyone.**

"W-What the fuck!? How in the world is she still alive with a-all of that!?"Yang yelled in shock being the only one good enough to talk as the rest just froze in their spot at what they saw.

The moment she yelled she pulled everyone out of their shocked stated and all of them paled with some fainting (Velvet and Ruby) and some looking near passing out (Blake and Weiss) however Pyrrha had a dark aura surrounding her body when she saw what they did to her daughter.

 _'T-That man- No that monster! How dare he do this to my daughter… My beautiful daughter… When I get my hands on that man I swear to god I AM going to kill him if my husband doesn't.'_ Pyrrha thought in rage as her dormant mother instincts woke up the moment she saw her daughter in that condition thanks to that man her rage almost made her look like a certain red head in the elemental nations..

When she managed to calm down enough for the aura to go away she continued reading.

 **There were other a hundred wall-mountained Gatling guns around the large room, with red laser dots pointed at her. If it looked like she was going to escape, they were going to unload as many rounds into her as possible to shred her body to pieces.**

 **Her only two traits visible was her long, wild red hair that grew all the way to the floor, and a single _glowing_ yellow eye.**

 **"James Ironwood... You're visiting little me? I'm honored you would take time out of your day for such a reason. Have I been sentenced to death again?" Pira asked with her eye narrowing at James. She was taking a sick delight in seeing his expression turn to disgust at her clear taunting.**

"I swear-" Pyrrha was about to say before someone interrupted her.

"Hey wow Pyrrha calm down! I can't blame you for getting angry I know I would if it was my own daughter but if it helps I'll help you beat up that guy in a pulp" Yang said with a grin wrapping her arm around the red haired girl with a grin on her face getting a grateful nod from her.

"I cannot believe the general would do something like this…" Weiss muttered getting a raised eye brow from Neopolitan. Who tried to talk but had to cough several times before she did so.

"…The general has always been like this. Out of all the headmasters he is the most brutal of all this is not the worst… at least not the worst I've seen from the man." Neo answered rubbing her throat her throat felt sore after not talking for a long time so forcing herself to talk right now was hard even for her.

Thought it was true as she had seen and heard the things the man had done so she knew all the shit he had done before in the past.

 **James gulped.**

 **Even with everything keeping her bound... she was perhaps the most powerful person he knew of... alive at least.**

 **With the Maiden powers gifted to her by her mother, upon Pyrrha's death, and seeing as Naruto gave his life to save her own by giving his Adaption Semblance to her... she was an immortal Maiden whose body had no limits.**

 _'I see… so this is why we aren't around to help her…'_ Pyrrha thought sadly she had died if she didn't do something already to save her daughter and seems she was right that both of them died at one point.

"Wait Maiden powers?" Blake asked with a raised eye brow she didn't know why but the term maiden sounds familiar to her.

"Your guess is as good as mine Blakey" Yang said dryly she had no idea what the hell this maiden power was but it did sound familiar for some reason.

 _'So that is Naruto's semblance… Still how could anyone become immortal..'_ Weiss thought part of her refused to believe such a thing was possible but she wasn't dumb enough to try and just deny it whatever this maiden power must be it has to do something with it.

 **Only her father would have been able to defeat her.**

 **"Pira Uzumaki... I have an offer for you." James spoke as he looked down at the dangerous girl with narrowed eyes.**

 **She seemed interested if her raised brow meant anything.**

 **"... You, Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda are the reason my Mother died... your _incompetence_ is the reason my Father gave his life to save mine... I want nothing to do with any offer you have. I'm going to escape, all in good time... and when I do, I will end this world by my own hands." Pira spoke with her eye showing nothing but malice towards James. She wanted nothing to do with him if it didn't end with her killing him with her own two hands.**

"I am so going to have a talk with Uncle Qrow after this." Yang said with her eyes turning red and her hair turning into fire like the rest of girls who already got their chapter she had gotten attached to this Naruto guy so hearing that her Uncle had a thing to do with the death of her friend and probably her husband's death in that world left her quite emotional.

 **She would destroy the world that caused her so much suffering, and took her family from her.**

"Can't say I blame her after all I would be in the same position if they took away my family." Blake said softly no one denied her words not even Ruby the purest of all of them. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle such a thing she could barely handle the death of her mother after all.

So imagine losing everyone dear to you? They didn't know how would they handle such a thing.

 **James nodded his head.**

 **"We pushed Pyrrha into accepting the Fall Maiden's responsibility... and you are right. It was my own incompetence that caused Naruto to sacrifice himself to save you. That is why I wanted to offer you a way to get your parents back." James spoke with his arms behind his back. He wasn't crossing his fingers, because he knew she would somehow know if he did anything of the sort.**

 **Pira now seemed genuinely interested.**

 **What did he say?**

 **"Mother and Daddy are dead. I can't get them back. Unless you suddenly built a machine that can bring back the dead, I would rather settle for the extinction of all life." Pira gave him a counter offer. She would end all of the suffering on the planet, and destroy all life completely, if he would let her go.**

Pyrrha would have gushed about how cute her daughter was calling them like that if it wasn't because of the tension in the room was so dense it was almost impossible to break it.

Well that and she felt she would make herself awkward.

Thought it seems this has been the darkest chapter out of all of the ones they had read. Ruby had told her how the other two chapters had gone like so she was a bit disappointed how things are going on this chapter but at least she hopes her daughter will get a chance to go back in time.

 **It wasn't like she was ignorant to the war that she had caused. Sure, there were no longer any grimm thanks to her actions before she destroyed Vacuo... but now everyone was at war with each other.**

"Hmmm… So that's why we haven't experienced war for the last 80 years then…" Blake muttered it made sense to her why the world had avoided doing anything harsh or even entering in war.

War is probably the biggest cause of negative emotions in the world. She had read about wars before and she could imagine the amount of negative feelings it must of have provoked.

Basically bad emotions provoked Grimm.

Huge amounts of Grimm getting attracted to these bad emotions meant that the world could end anytime thanks to it. So the Grimm being out there prevented war from breaking out but if you took them out of the equation then the world would break in war she was sure this was the only reason most Faunus endured the treated they got from humans.

 **James sighed.**

 **She had to have her father's smart mouth, didn't she?**

"…Part of me is proud and the other part of me wants to scold her for that." Pyrrha said honestly like any parent she would be proud and happy her daughter got traits from them but her reasonable side wanted to scold her daughter for that.

 **"Cracks in Space and Time have been appearing. We've been able to look through them, study them, and learn from them. Timelines that exist are being erased, restarting back at a certain point in time... Our timeline is doomed... This world has become war torn... I want to change our timeline for the better... If our timeline is going to be erased... why don't we replace it with something that will benefit everyone?" James asked as her as he looked at her closing her eye, and thinking on his statements. She was wondering how this would apply to her, and why they would need her help no doubt.**

 **Pira grinned under her mask.**

 **"... Hah, if this timeline is going to be erased... Why would I help you? That saves me the trouble of escaping." Pira spoke, and James looked at her more sternly.**

"True." Ruby said nodding sagely making everyone role their eyes at her.

 **"... What I offer you is the chance to have a family... prevent the deaths of your parents. Prevent all of the suffering you caused... prevent all of _your_ suffering from ever happening. I am offering you the chance to go back into the past... You can even go into the past and kill me if you so wish." James offered his own head on a platter for her. His life for a better future for all living things. The ability to give himself in exchange for a brighter future... he would do that without hesitation.**

 **Pira looked surprised.**

"As much as I feel like hating him I have to say he has the qualities of a good leader. Not many people would give their life in exchange to have a better future for everyone else. Very few could do such a thing without thinking twice about it." Weiss said actually impressed with the general she could see in a way why he sister admired the general.

"True, my… father used to be a leader and well… he always put his life on the life if it meant to protect his people and make them have a better life thanks to his sacrifice thankfully that never happened." Blake said half lying her father used to be the leader of the white fang and is also the leader of her village so she knew the many things he had done to save his people and how many times he had risked his life for them.

 **Not at his offer to let her kill him, but at the chance to go back and stop her own suffering from ever occuring. The chance to have a normal life with her family once more... to know the love of her mother, and to have her father there to protect her.**

"I hope my other and Naruto can give her all that.." Pyrrha said softly looking at her daughter with a equally soft gaze.

"I'm interested in how would all of our children and other self react when they meet each other." Yang said with a light grin she could imagine the disaster and the possible fights that would break out.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Velvet thought with shiver going down their spine for some reason Yang's words gave them a really bad feeling about the future.

 **She glared at James.**

 **"You know what happens if you are lying?" Pira asked him.**

 **James nodded.**

 **"If I'm lying... you would personally destroy everything. The fact that I'm willing to allow you out at all should tell you I'm saying nothing but truth. This world is doomed... it doesn't matter if our timeline is erased or not... because there is nothing but pain and suffering left here... I'm letting you erase this timeline with your own hands... and replace it with a better one. A future where _you_ won't have to suffer what you did..." James spoke more gently, and he could see that she was thinking more heavily on it. She looked up at him when she opened her eye.**

 **Pira looked down moments later.**

 **"... Very well, I'll do it... release me. If you are telling the truth, I give you my word I will not betray you." Pira spoke with conviction.**

 **Her father taught her to always keep her word, to never go back on it. Even though she had turned out the way that she did, she would never break a promise she made. She had her own code that she followed.**

"Mmm so this means Naruto is a man of his word then? That's good to know then." Weiss nodded with a smile on her face she could respect such a thing after all not many people could go along with such a code.

"I'm happy that my daughter seems to follow that too." Pyrrha said happy and proud that her daughter had at least a sense of moral in her.

 **James pressed a button on a remote control, and the machines keeping her aura drained turned off.**

 **Instantly, cracks started to form on the machine. Pira broke the machine holding her hands hostage into pieces. She ripped the spikes out of her arms, nearly instantly healing the holes in her body as she did so. She ripped the chains out of her petite frame, and she tore the masks off of her face. She ripped all of the bandages off of her body, before she reached up and yanked the stake out of her brain.**

 **James gulped.**

 **The only thing that had been keeping her from escaping was the fact that she was having her aura drained from her. Otherwise she would have been able to escape... and who knows how long it would have taken before her Semblence kicked in and her body adapted to having her aura taken away from her?**

 _'Why am I not surprised her daughter is probably the strongest of all.'_ Blake thought with a deadpan, out of everyone the strongest and smartest out of all was Pyrrha, she was sure Pyrrha was the strongest in the whole school not counting the teachers or headmaster.

 _'I hope she doesn't go through the embarrassment I went through.'_ Pyrrha thought nervously the price she had to pay for being so strong is that she became famous and she had just wanted to be a normal girl like everyone else while also being strong.

 **"We created a cure to the disease that plagued the world. Take it to a scientist in the past, and have many copies made of it. If we destroy the disease early on, Naruto won't have to give his life to save you... how you save your mother is up to you." James spoke as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a case that had the vaccine to the disease that had claimed so many lives.**

"Seems a lot of things are going to go wrong in the future then…" Blake said with a wince the future didn't seem as good as they had thought it would have been seen the confused looks on everyone's faces she continued.

"Look at it this way. Possible war breaking out after Naruto destroys the Grimm, a disease plaguing the world that even Naruto had to sacrifice himself, and who knows what other stuff is out there." Blake said making everyone pause in horror even Neo of all people felt fear at how bad the future sounds like.

 **Pira paused.**

 **"Your life... what will I say to you to let you know that I'm allow to kill you?" Pira asked with her arms crossed in front of her bare chest.**

 **"... The Tin Man has gained a heart. It is a code I created, so that if ever the day came that my death was needed to save others... I would be ready for it. Just tell that phrase to me, and I will allow you to kill me without arguments." James spoke like an experienced soldier. He was ready to accept his fate at any moment. Even if that fate meant that he was going to be killed by a 15 year old girl.**

 **Pira nodded her head.**

 **"Get me some clothes. I'm not going to show up and see my Daddy without the finest of clothing. I don't want him seeing me looking like some street rat." Pira ordered James, who sweatdropped a little when he realized that he might have picked the wrong person for the job.**

"…I have a feeling all of our daughters are going to be daddy's girl." Yang said with a face palm great more people that was going to try and get her hubby's affection! She already had more than enough rivals as it is last thing she needs is their daughters wanting to get that affection (not in a romantic way) for themselves.

She didn't know if Blake's son was a mommy's boy or a daddy's boy but she knew she wouldn't have to worry too much about it seen as boys aren't so straight forward when they ask affection if anything he would try to make his own father proud of him.

 **She cared more about saving her "Daddy" han she did about saving the future.**

 **"Deactivate your Maiden Power, and we can talk more about your job." James spoke.**

 **"No... I don't deserve Daddy's eye color anymore. He would be ashamed of what I've done." Pira spoke seriously.**

 **She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't care. She knew her father would never approve of her actions, and while she cared... she couldn't help herself. The desire to see the world burn had been too strong for her. Then once it had taken ahold of her, the grip of revenge had been too powerful for her to let go of.**

"I'm sure Naruto would be disappointed in her but I'm completely sure he would forgive her after all she is his blood in the end." Pyrrha said smiling from all the stuff she heard about this Naruto and just read about he was a really loving person so she was sure her daughter would be forgiven after being punished… if she was even punished.

 **Pira smiled.**

 **She would destroy this future with her own hands... and replace it with a better one.**

 **A future _she_ would enjoy.  
**  
"Well I guess that's it for this chapter." Pyrrha said softly she felt a bit better knowing her daughter would go back in time and get a chance to not only meet them but also save them from dying.

"Yep! I have to admit it was a really interesting chapter while it was dark it was still nice." Yang said grinning now her friend wouldn't have to die and her hubby wouldn't have to die either that just made things better for her.

"I just hope this doesn't turn darker." Ruby thought with a sigh she didn't like that type of things so she hopes it didn't turn out darker she did love stories and this story in particular but she didn't like it when things got dark in this chapter it was just… bad for her.

"Yeah I hope so too.." Velvet whispered next to Ruby she wasn't that fan of such things more so after she found out about the ghost in the library when she sneaked in to read.

"Well hopefully that's not the case." Pyrrha said with a friendly smile turning to Weiss she gave her the book much to her surprise.

"Wait I have to read this too?" Weiss said surprised she thought she could have left the reading to everyone else as she didn't feel like reading to them more so reading to Ruby who had begged her several times to read her a story which she refused. She was not a babysitter!

"Well in the bottom of the chapter it said to hand you the book so.." Pyrrha said making the heiress sigh.

"Alright fine… This doesn't mean I'll be reading you a bed story Ruby!" Weiss snapped when she saw the hopeful look in Ruby's eyes making the girl whimper like a kicked puppy.

"But Weisssss."

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the two girls.

They just hope they hurry up so they can continue


	5. Chapter 04 - Reading Willow

**Here is a new episode for this Reading story.**

 **Updates are going to be a lot slower since college, work and other things in real life stuff takes a lot of my time and at the end I pretty much pass out because of how tired I get not to mention i have 3 more stories i have active and i need to update every now and then.**

 ** _Reading Naruto the Fair Raven's Son_ will get a update when I finish the Caramel chapter and update it.**

 **I may get a update here and there for _Team Eclipse_ and He fights for the cause, they fight for him. **

**All i ask is to just try to be patient, college is actually giving me more shit than usual with the homework and projects hahah.**

 **Not to mention this episode took more time to finish because i got really sick. Anyways enough of that shit.**

 **Also this introduction chapters for the children are going to be focused on the "mothers" and after that it will be more interactive with all of the current people.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn.**

"Do I really have to do this?" Asked Weiss with a groan she really didn't want to do this mostly because she knew Ruby would be annoying her later about it. Or use it against her at least that's what she thought.

"We all have to read it Ice Queen so stop crying and start reading!" Yang said getting a dirty look from Weiss for the nickname.

"Yeah Weiss! Remember the weird voice said we all had to read or something like that" Ruby said with her eyes full of stars making the heiress groan in annoyance.

"…Fine but it doesn't mean I like this!" Weiss said getting a 'yay' from the rest of her team making her role her eyes, why couldn't she get a normal team?

"It says… **Chapter 04 – Willow** …" Weiss said raising an eye brow if this was her child's chapter then why did she name her daughter or son Willow? She was sure that if she ever had a daughter or son she would name them something related to winter or snow.

 **"What does our schedule look like Klein, I need to know what next week has coming for us?" A short woman asked as she looked herself in the mirror, wiping away some make up, so that she could reapply it. She was of a lithe body frame, with an averagely sized chest, with wide hips. She wore a long blue dress with the neckline deep to show her cleavage. She had her long white hair tied up in a ponytail to the side. Her blue eyes looked into the mirror, and she wiped away the make up that was covering up a scar on her left eye.**

 **Weiss Schnee.**

"No way…" Everyone but Neo/Velvet/Pyrrha said with a shocked voice turning around to look at the heiress much to her confusion.

"What?"

"You actually have chest in the future!?" Yang said with a exaggerated yell pointing a shaky finger at her white themed teammate making her growl at her.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" She growled instinctively covering her chest in self defense.

She did have chest she was just a tad bit smaller than average that's all!

Yang didn't say nothing as she was still shocked at the revelations.

 **Sitting across from her was her loving husband Naruto Uzu... Naruto Schnee, seeing as per her families tradition it required the Schnee name to live on.**

 **Naruto had his hair slicked back, for a movie that they were promoting, with gel to keep it in place. He wore a sparkling white suit, with a black shirt underneath it, and an orange tie. He refused to get orange off of his outfits. At her suggestion, he had grown his hair out long enough that it reached his shoulders. It was only the gel keeping it out of his face at the moment.**

"I hate to admit it but he does look handsome as fuck like that." Yang said how the hell did someone look handsome with several styles of clothes, hairstyles and such!?

"I have to agree, he looks like a prince like that." Pyrrha said with a growing blush with everyone else not being any different.

Well everyone but Neo who had a dangerous glint on her eyes. If this was how her man was suppose to look then she couldn't wait for her chapter if she had one.

'I was right he does look handsome like that… He does fit the charming prince look…' Weiss thought with a glazed look on her eyes, she had always wanted a guy that had more refined looks, or at least one that didn't look like a brute or a idiot trying to seduce her.

But seen Naruto dressed in a sparkling white suit while having his hair back almost made her go into lala land.

 **Sitting with her head on Naruto's lap was their... daughter.**

 **"Don't worry too much about our schedule Snow Angel." Naruto teased Weiss slightly, and she smiled at him for a moment.**

"Huh isn't that the same nickname Jaune used?" Blake asked with a raised eye brow getting a nod from Pyrrha.

"Yeah he did but it seems it works for Naruto hahah.." Pyrrha said with an awkward laugh she had been there when he attempted to flirt with Weiss so she had seen how… bad it failed.

"Well hubby is just awesome like that!" Yang yelled getting nods from the girls who already got their chapter.

 **"That's Queen... Klein?" Weiss asked again.**

 **Klein, her faithful butler for as long as she could remember. He had gotten on in the years rather recently, now all of his hair was gone. He was still short, and rounded, but he had th twinkle of life in his eyes still. He was more than happy to remain as the Schnee family butler for as long as he could.**

"Glad he is still around…" Weiss said softly smiling at the picture of the butler he had been the only one besides Winter that was there for her when she needed someone the most or at least someone that understood her and sometimes acted like a father should.

If anything he was her surrogate father.

 **"Prodution of the movie you two will be staring in starts next Friday. You have a duet concert booked for Thursday. On Tuesday, there is a press conference for the Schnee Dust Companies next line of product... and on Monday you are scheduled to meet with the board of directors." Klein reminded her everything that she needed to do, some things that Naruto was involved with. After Beacon, the two of them had started their careers together. At first it started as them just singing together.**

 **Then they got picked up by a record label, after which it evolved into them getting picked up for movie deals. Finally, Weiss was granted back her title as heiress of the SDC when her father passed away and Whitley was considered unworthy by the board of directors for the role of the head.**

"What kind of name is Whitley? Hahahah" Ruby laughed out loud with everyone else even Weiss who didn't seem bothered by the fact they were making fun of her brother.

He was an asshole after all so she couldn't care less about him.

"Leaving behind Whity or w/e the hell his name is, I'm surprised you two went for that kind of life after Beacon." Yang said with a surprised voice who would have thought Hubby and Weiss had talent for singing.

"Well.. Before Beacon I used to sing in meetings my father would arrange, you probably heard of Mirror song?" Weiss asked making everyone pause in shock.

The fuck!?

"Are you for real? Who hasn't heard that song before- Wow never thought you would be that good at singing." This time it was Velvet who asked in a weird moment of no shyness she was too shocked to even get shy.

"You so have to sing for us one day!" Ruby said with a grin making the heiress sigh. She should have seen that one coming.

 **"Father... Can go to the movies on Saturday. I would much enjoy seeing them." Their daughter spoke respectfully.**

 **Weiss had ingrained manners into her at a young age.**

"Just like a normal mother should do." She said sending a dirty look at both Blake and Yang who merely shrugged.

 **Their daughter, Willow Schnee, was a girl was close to 16 years old. She had long, wild black hair, and black eyes. She had slightly tanned skin, and she had a more volumptious body than her mother had. She wore a white, long dress with a blue shoulder coat on, with a fluffy color. Her hands were mechanical, black, and glowing at the joints.**

"Huh? Where did the black hair come from?" Blake asked blinking that hair was so dark it was like a contrast to Weiss bright white hair.

"I.. don't know." Weiss answered honestly she had no idea honestly.

"Forget about the hair did u see her body? Impossible it's her daugh- Hey!" Yang didn't get to finish as she found a random cookie from the crestfallen cookie being thrown at her by Weiss who was blushing in anger.

 **Their _adopted_ daughter.**

"That explains why she doesn't resemble any of them." Pyrrha said softly she did like the idea of someone adopting so it made her a bit happy.

'Mmm? Why would I adopt… Its not like I have anything against it but I always wanted to have a child of my own.' Weiss thought seriously she did want to have a daughter or son that belongs to her blood at least but this made her question why did they end up adopting.

 **Weiss, after an accident during their first mission at Beacon... was left unable to have children of her own. Once they had gotten married, they had instantly adopted a child at an orphanage. Willow, born with a birth defect that left her without arms, had been one of the children Naruto related to. So he insisted they adopt her, and they had her fitted for robotic arms. The rest was history as they raised her as their own.**

"Wait robot arms are a thing!?" Ruby yelled in excitement imagine the possibilities a mechanical arm could give her for new weapons!?

"Yeah.. It seems it's a atlas thing only thought I do remember my sister told me about it." Weiss said with surprised they had not only manage to finish the project but get advanced to that point.

 **"Yes, I think the movies would be lovely. Don't you think so, Husband-Dearest?" Weiss asked as she used the nickname that Naruto hated the most.**

 **He hated that "Dearest" crap, it was so high class.**

'Can't blame him' Was the mutual thought between the two sisters.

 **"Sounds fun to me. We can make it a full family event, and invite Winter as well." Naruto pointed out, and Weiss nodded enthusiastically. She could agree with inviting Winter, no doubt about that. Winter always loved spending time with her niece, even if they weren't related by blood. "... We aren't inviting your mother. She tried to kiss me last time we saw her." Naruto pointed out before Weiss could even think about it.**

This of course made everyone freeze as they tried to process what they just heard.

"Ugh… Why mom…" Weiss muttered with a face palm it was not only the fact her mother had done that but the fact she knew she would do it more times or go further than that.

'A nympho? No I forgot what the term was…' Blake thought seriously she had read about this in her book but she couldn't quite remember what the right term was.

Weiss waved her hand.

 **"It was a simple drunken mistake. She didn't mean anything by it. I can promise you, she will be on her best behavior." Weiss spoke with the utmost confidence... in the fact that her mother was drunk. She was pretty sure it was going to happen again.**

 **She had a very attractive husband, and her mother was a very adamant drinker, even after the passing of her father.**

"Well.. it makes sense I guess…" Yang muttered still not ok with that it was like her own mother or her step mother would try to do that with her husband it was just… creepy.

Ew! Ew! Ew! That was disgusting!

"I want to see Grandmother again. What is a kiss between family?" Willow asked with a look up at her father.

 **Naruto sighed.**

 **"You girls and ganging up on me. Okay, she can come... but if she tries and kisses me, I'm out. These lips are for my girls only." Naruto spoke as he looked between his wife and his daughter. His strict morals and values were part of what drew Weiss to him in the first place. She respected his honorable life, and his strong moral code, which shined when compared to other faunus of his time.**

"So rare to see people with morals now days." Weiss sighed happy she could count the amount of males she had meet with morals just using the fingers of one of her hands and not even half of the fingers would be used.

"True…" Pyrrha muttered with a sigh she had meet a lot of guys without those morals… Not to mention she had heard how people cheated more often now.

 **Just to prove a point, Naruto kissed his daughter's forehead, and his wife on the lips.**

 **The limo stopped moving.**

 **"We are being stopped. It would appear that... Qrow is stranding in front of the vehicle. He isn't getting out of the way." Klein informed them.**

 _'Oh god no… Please let him be sober please let him be sober!'_ Both Ruby and Yang thought with a face palm hoping with all their souls to avoid getting embarrassed by their drunk uncle it wouldn't be the first time they got embarrassed by him.

 _'I don't even know who this guy is but it can't be good.'_ Weiss thought with a twitching eye brow.

 **Willow watched both of her parents groan.**

 **"That unlucky bastard... what is that jerk doing here?" Naruto asked as he slid back in his seat. His own bad luck only seemed to get even worse whenever Qrow was around. He was surprised that the limo wasn't compeltely breaking down thanks to both of them being nearby it. Naruto had no personal issues with Qrow otherwise.**

 **Weiss was a different story.**

 **"What does that drunken simpleton want?" Weiss asked as she looked through the driver's window, and glanced to Qrow walking towards them.**

"Hey! Uncle Qrow may be drunk but he is no simpleton!" Ruby yelled offended by her partner who only gave her a deadpan look.

 _'Well… I can see him been a simpleton…'_ Yang thought with a chuckle not exactly the word she would use for him but she could see it… kind of.

 _'Pretty sure that fits her mothers description'_ Was the collective thought of everyone else but Ruby/Yang/Weiss.

 **Naruto coughed into his hand.**

 **"Your mother."**

 **"My mother is drunk, but she is no simpleton. She is a refined lady of the utmost quality. If you weren't so devilishly handsome, then she wouldn't flirt with you in her... mixed state of mind." Weiss reminded Naruto with a stern tone. Willow giggled at her father being told off, but knew that Naruto did not hate her grandmother.**

 **It just weirded him out when his In-Laws tried to flirt with him... a lot.**

"I find it more weird Weiss doesn't even care her mother does that." Pyrrha said giving Weiss a look, a look that was just ignored by Weiss who didn't want to answer to that.

 **The car door opened, and Qrow stepped in and sat down next to Naruto.**

 **"Hey Fox, and if it isn't the Snow Princess... fancy meeting you here." Qrow spoke as he sat down and started to drink from his flask straight away. He stretched himself out, ignoring the looks he was getting.**

'Just end me right here and right now!' Both sisters thought with anime tears falling from their eyes.

"Is he a idiot?" Weiss asked with a look of complete disbelief did he really say that?

"Usually I don't like to agree with Weiss but is he really that much of a idiot?" Blake asked shocked at how stupid that question had been.

"He is a idiot." Neo said with a nod of her head she knew how to identify a idiot when she saw them.

Look at Roman for example.

 **Did he really just say that?**

 **"Fancy meeting us here? This is OUR limo you drunken oaf. If anything, this should be the one place you would expect us to be when you see this limo. Also, who gave you permission to enter?" Weiss ranted at Qrow. Yes, while Weiss had mellowed out after becoming the mother of a child, she was still very much a proper lady, and she often demanded that others at least try and be proper around her.**

 **Which included not stopping people's cars and getting into them uninvited.**

 **"Qrow... I'm pretty sure you don't want to pick a fight here... with me." Naruto reminded him.**

 **Qrow's hand went up to a long scar doing down his right cheek. A reminder of the last time that he and Naruto got into a fight. He had to wince when he remembered how much that had hurt, and how unlucky he had been when he realized he had picked a bar fight with the most powerful man on Remnant... literally and politcally.**

This of course shocked everyone but more so the two sisters who couldn't believe their uncle actually lost to Naruto, they didn't even know anyone stronger than him to start with!

"Mmm.. I'm guessing he is powerful because of his huntsmen skills or powers and he is hailed as the hero of the world?" Pyrrha said unsure it did sound logical to her or maybe he was politically powerful thanks to his relationship with Weiss?

 **"I'm not here to pick a fight... I'm here because the world is in trouble... and a lot of it." Qrow got straight to the point.**

 **Weiss straightened her back.**

 **This was important.**

 **"So you want my husband to fix this mess... again? With Salem dead, and her minions gone... what could be dangering the world?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused. They had a lasting peace thanks to the efforts of her husband, and the rest of Team RUWBY many years previously. It was thanks to all of their efforts that they could live the way that they did now.**

 **Willow paid rapt attention.**

 **"... The world is the enemy this time, and Naruto here can't do the job this time. Your daughter on the other hand..."**

"He is so getting punched in the face." Neo said with a playful smile forming on her face.

 **Naruto punched Qrow in the teeth without letting him finish. Qrow's head snapped back, and he grunted in pain as he held his bleeding mouth. His lip split by the punch.**

"How did you even know he would do that?" Yang asked looking at the smaller girl with a raised eye brow.

"What do you think it would happened if someone suddenly invades your car and says something like that in your face?" Neo replied the smile never leaving her face if it was her she was sure as hell she would have killed the guy… if she could.

 **"... Next words... choose them carefully. That is my daughter." Naruto reminded Qrow with a heavy tone.**

 **Qrow nodded as he wiped his bloody lip.**

 **"Years ago, when you used the Relics... Apparently you also wished for a lot of other stuff... in other timelines. You wished for it all at the exact same time... and the relics fractured time and space... now it is trying to fix itself... by erasing all other timelines except for one." Qrow reminded Naruto... and Naruto held Weiss' hand as he looked at her with softened eyes.**

 **He remembered his use for the relics.**

 **"... How does this involve me?" Willow asked, and Qrow glanced at her.**

 **"Jimmy's scientists have found a way to harness the cracks in Space/Time, and send a person back to the past... before the point where the timelines will be erased. We can't send anybody who already existed back then. We need to make sure that our timeline is the one to NOT get erased. Naruto, what point in time made strived you to using the Relics the way you did?" Qrow asked, and Naruto put some thought into it.**

 _'Did I just feel a shiver run down my spine?'_ Weiss asked having a really bad feeling about this next part… that or it was just bad for her.

 **He glanced at Weiss.**

 **"... I guess it all started when Weiss and I..." Naruto looked towards his daughter, before he sighed. "It was when we started going out. We were on that Mountain Glenn mission... and well... we made love for the first time." Naruto admitted, and Weiss turned bright red when she heard him say that in front of their daughter.**

"Who would have thought Weiss would be that bold." Yang said with a sly smile on her face before anyone could even open their mouths getting a flushed glare from the heiress.

"I guess its true what they say about proper ladies." Blake said nodding her head she actually had no idea what they said about them but she only did to annoy Weiss.

It was fun after all.

"…I hate you two." Weiss growled out burying her blushing face on the book.

 **Qrow blinked.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"... When I looked into her eyes after we were done, I knew I didn't ever want to be seperated from her. So... when she was dying in my arms... I had to use the relics to save her. I couldn't go on without her." Naruto smiled towards Weiss, who held his hand with a graceful smile of her own. She had tears in her eyes just remembering those beautiful days that they had at Beacon, and the the not so beautiful ones.**

'…Naruto…' Weiss thought softly feeling a lone tear fall from her eye as she imagined how much it must of have impacted her other self when that happen she could see herself becoming heavily attached to him after that or even falling in love with him for that.

She didn't know who would even do that for her if that ever happens.

 **Their relationship did NOT start off on a high note after all.**

 **"... So was it the sex, or looking into her eyes?" Qrow asked, since it did apply.**

 **"... It was seeing the real Weiss for the first time. Weak and insecure, but strong enough to be willing to face something she was afraid of head on. It wasn't the sex... it was when she finally dropped her guard and let me see the _real_ Weiss Schnee." Naruto spoke... and Weiss couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. She kissed him fully on the lips, but with the people in the limo with them, she didn't go any further than that.**

 **Qrow thought about that some.**

 **"... Then Willow, if you want to save the timeline... you have the choice of going back in time and showing your father your mother's true nature." Qrow spoke with a look at Willow.**

 **Weiss looked at her daughter.**

 **"Why her exactly?" Weiss asked.**

 **Qrow sighed.**

 **"Because... it is Naruto's romantic feelings for people that _caused_ the timeline to fracture off. So, the best person to fix it, is somebody that will be able to easily form a bond with Naruto's past self. Who else to do that but his own child? So, kid, you want in on saving the world?" Qrow asked as he offered his hand to Willow, and she looked at her parents, as if seeking their approval.**

"So pretty much the same as everyone else thought it seems the only thing that changes is that he does it for one of us or for one reason or another." Velvet said softly while the reason changed depending on the person and situation he still did it for that one person he fell in love with.

"Seems like it I wonder what would happen if he did it for all of us thought?" Blake said with a smile on her face while she still felt possessive over him she couldn't resist how sweet he was and even then she knew he just had a heart of gold or at least she imagined that.

 **Naruto nodded his head.**

 **"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, but if you want to. I won't stop you." Naruto told his daughter as he placed his hand on her shoulder.**

 **Weiss stared into Willow's eyes.**

 **"If you go... promise me you will be safe." Weiss demanded of her daughter. She wanted to see her daughter again one day for sure.**

 _'Why is it Weiss always looks scary when she demands stuff?'_ Ruby thought with a shiver she got the end of that look and tone all the time after all.

 **Willow nodded.**

 **"... I'll do it. How hard could it be to get Mom and Dad together? I mean, who could rival Mom for Dad's heart?" Willow asked with a look to her loving parents.**

 **Weiss groaned.**

 **She could list a few people.**

"Well guess that's it for this chapter it was really good at least." Pyrrha said with a small smile on her face while her chapter wasn't as sweet as she wanted it to be she still liked it because she got to see her own daughter after all.

"Mhm and we found out our Ice Queen and proper lady is actually a perv." Yang thought grinning at Weiss who started to glare even more at her.

"Why you-"

"Anyways! Who wants to read up next?" Ruby said in hopes of stopping her team from entering a war she would be forced in.

"Does it say who is going to read next?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Let me see… It says to give the book to **Penny** but who in the world is that?" Weiss asked checking to see if she had actually read that correct as far as she knew there was no Penny in here.

"Oh that would be!" A voice said all of the sudden behind them making them freeze and yell in shock, turning around they found themselves staring face to face to a short orange haired girl who was smiling widely at them.

"Salutations!"

Where the fuck did she come from?


	6. Chapter 05 - Reading Nickle

**I know finally right? Got a new chapter for this fanfic. Updates are going to be random or slow as hell seen as I sometimes feel like writing other stuff or in the most normal of cases I get busy with college and in real life stuff.**

 **If I could I would be updating daily.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn that belongs to FTDS**

* * *

"Who in the world are you!?" Weiss yelled holding her heart with both of her eyes wide open, she wasn't the only one as the rest of them were holding their hearts or hugging someone or something clearly not expecting to hear a voice they weren't familiar with.

"Oh! That's easy! My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The now identified as Penny said with a rather unnerving smile on her face.

"O-Oh, I'm guessing you were brought here so you could read then?" Pyrrha asked smiling awkwardly she didn't know why but the smile Penny was giving them felt a little… unnatural.

"…Yes. I came from… there." Penny said pointing in a random direction making some of them sweat drop when they saw nothing over there.

"Er… right… So uh do you… want to read?" Ruby asked unsure her answer came in the form of a nod.

"Of course!" Penny said and gently took the book from Weiss who was more than happy to give her the book.

"It says **Chapter 05 – Nickle** " Penny started getting some raised eye brows, what kind of name is Nickle?

 **"Seriously Penny, you need to be careful with this. Do you know how hard it was for me to design your vagina?"**

This of course made everyone pause and stare in shock at Ruby who was doing the perfect imitation of a tomato with how red her face was going like.

"You corrupted her!" Weiss yelled pointing at Yang who looked clearly offended by that.

"Excuse me? I may be a pervert but I wouldn't corrupt my sister!... Too much at least." Yang said whispering the last part to herself.

"S-Still why is Ruby you know-" Pyrrha asked with a smaller voice blushing furiously.

"J-Just keep reading.." Blake said with her eye brow twitching furiously.

 **Ruby Rose, weapons expert, huntress, leader of Team RUWBY, and mechanics expert. She was a woman of close to 30 years old. She had slightly grown her hair out since her Beacon days. She kept it pinned out of her eyes though, and pulled into a ponytail when she was working. She wore a white button up shirt with long black sleeves. Over her shoulders was a red cloak, and she had on a red combat skirt. She had a lap coat tied around her waist, and she had a few wrinkles around her eyes.**

"I must admit that hairstyle looks really good on you." Weiss said with a impressed look getting a happy look from Ruby who had stars in her eyes.

"Damn… never thought I would see Weiss compliment Ruby." Yang whispered to Blake who only nodded she was just as impressed.

 **She had a stressful job.**

"What kind of job requires to design… you know." Velvet asked with colored cheeks, however no one dared answering since they didn't know or in some cases didn't think it was appropriate to say it.

'Sex toys designers? But why would Penny even need one.. unless she swigs for the other side.' Blake thought seriously it sounds logical to her at least, still it was hard to imagine Ruby of all people working to do that.

 **"I am sorry Ruby." Penny spoke as she looked down at Ruby.**

 **Penny hadn't changed... at all since the first day that Ruby met her. She still looked like a 17 year old ginder female, that wasn't an insult. She had orange, curled hair at shoulder length, and very bright green eyes with oddly shaped pupils, like cameras. She was currently naked, showing a soft _looking_ slender body... with very little features.**

 **That, and the top half of her body was diconnected from the bottom half as Ruby used a screwdriver and tightened up some added on works. Penny lacked any nipples on her breasts, something Ruby would add onto her later. Though, they wouldn't serve any purpose, since it wasn't like Penny could really feel them.**

"….Wait you are a robot!?" Ruby yelled/asked with wide eyes looking at Penny who was looking like she was entering some sort of panic attack. Everyone was looking at her with the same wide eyes clearly not thinking something like that was possible.

How in the world did they manage to create artificial life!?

"I-I don't know *hic* what are you talking about *hic* Y-You must be mistaken" Penny said letting out several hiccups as she tried and failed miserably to lie.

" _Penny it's no use to lie~ The story will show them what you really are and in the future they become your friends~"_ Solace/Dieu said with a laid back tone as the sound of chips getting crushed could be heard before it just disappeared like that.

"So you _are_ a robot then?" Yang asked looking at Penny with both of her arms crossed under her chest.

"Android would the proper term… I was designed and created in Atlas as project P.E.N.N.Y. a projected under General Ironwood's orders." Penny said honestly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Damn… That's… That's…" Yang started saying making Penny close both of her eyes knowing exactly what they were about to sa-

"Cool!" Yang/Ruby and Neo said together with stars in their eyes hooking an arm around each other's shoulders.

"Eh?" Penny asked in confusion.

"Do you know how cool that is? Imagine the possibilities!" Ruby said thinking of all the things she would do if she was an android, she would modify herself to be so perfect and amazing with all sort of weapons and accessories.

"Just… Ignore them." Weiss said with a sigh covering her face with her palm.

 **She would get to that AFTER she fixed, and modified, Penny's broken vagina.**

 **"How did you even _break_ your vagina? I made it out of the same stuff as those sex toys. It should have lasted for years." Ruby asked as she glanced up at Penny.**

'Huh how did she break that? That kind of material is really durable as far as I know.' Blake thought with furrowed eyebrows she had a couple herself back home that is so she knew how durable those could be.

 **Whistling could be heard from the corner, as Naruto innocently tried to make himself vanish. Naruto was wearing a laid-back wife beater shirt, in orange, and a pair of black slacks on. He kept his face clean shaven. Naruto kept his fox tail wrapped around his waist, thought it could be seen twitching sometimes.**

"Look at those arms." Velvet whispered with both of her ears standing up straight and both of her eyes wide open as they shamelessly stared at the arms Naruto had.

 _'Imagine if he held me with those… Oh my…'_ Pyrrha thought fanning herself she could just imagine how warm and safe those arms must of feel if she had them around her body, the thought alone made her blush heavily.

 _'Mmm… He could do wonders in rough sex with those arms'_ Blake nodded whipping away the blood that came out of her nose.

 **"Naruto is very well endowed, and the power of his thrusts carry with them large amounts of force." Penny explained just how Naruto had destroyed her vagina. The vagina was simply too small, since Ruby didn't know how large Naruto was, she had made it the wrong size for them.**

This almost made some of them pass out but they controlled themselves to only bleed through their nose as they imagined just how powerful his thrusts must of be to destroy the artificial vagina, and they could see the vagina was not small by any means so that just made their imagination go wild as to how big he must be down there.

'We are so lucky!' Pyrrha/Neo/Blake/Yang and surprisingly enough Velvet thought as they had glazed looks on their eyes, while Ruby and Weiss just tried their best to hide the heavy blush that appeared on their faces.

'I am curious as to how intercourse must of feel' Penny thought with her mouth open in a 'o' shape staring innocently at the television..

 **Ruby glared at Naruto.**

 **"Hey mister, what do you have to say about this?" Ruby asked with a hardened glare, with Naruto laughing a little.**

 **"... I say make it deeper this time please. Also, the lube system works... so thumbs up there." Naruto gave Ruby two thumbs up for the job well done. But it had been destined to fail from the beginning. This wasn't like the time that Ruby designed Penny a throat that could simulate deep-throats. This was a much more sensative matter completely.**

 **Ruby groaned.**

 **"... You are lucky you're handsome. So, anything you want me to add? I would add a womb... but it would be rather useless, and would just make cleaning it up a hassle. Internal heating to give warmth... Since I'm already going to be redoing it, might as well add in something new." Ruby commented as she started to design Penny's privates. Originally, Penny didn't even have a vagina. Her body was pretty much just an endoskeleton, but with more added onto her, they had more freedom to customize the inside of her body.**

"I'm surprised how she is handing this so mature but well this is a 30 year old Ruby so its to be expected." Pyrrha said with two rolled up tissues inside of her nose, this of course made Ruby puff out her chest in pride only for her to deflate when she heard her partner.

"Still looks weird." Weiss said nodding as she stared at the screen getting a betrayed look from Ruby.

 **When Penny fell in love, and desired to do things that lovers did, Ruby had started to design a vagina for her.**

 **15 years, and dozens of designs later, and they were getting closer to giving Penny a... near-exact sexual experience.**

 **"Well Naruto?" Penny asked, since he would be the one that would be getting the real use out of it, not her. It was being made so that she could experience sex, but at the same time the sex was going to be with _him_ so it was kind of up to him to add any new features on.**

 **Naruto put some thought into it.**

 **"Can you make it vibrate?" Naruto asked her, and Ruby raised an eyebrow.**

 **"So... a warm, wet, tight, vibrating vagina that is deep enough to take all of you. I can make that work... I've already got everything pretty much figured out. I'll make it 9 inches deep this time... because you broke the 7 inch model." Ruby nearly snapped her pencil in half. She had put so much work into all of the upgrades that she had done for Penny that it was unreal. She always got angry when something she upgraded got destroyed.**

'He will break me! But I so want him to do that' Neo thought with a weird shine in her eyes as she licked her lips when she pictured how it must of feel to experience getting fucked by Naruto of all people. She had a small body so it would be easier for him to completely dominate her.

'How did my other survive his length?' Weiss thought with wide eyes not finding a logical answer as to how her other self was ok after having _that_ inside of her.

'Yep no way in hell I'm giving him up now' Yang thought with glazed eyes, she didn't care who tried to get in their way she was not giving him up now! He was hot, kind, warm, loving and had a huge package ready to ravage her all night long.

'…I wonder if I ever got to ride him or he ended up riding me?' Blake thought covering her bleeding nose.

Pyrrha for her part just crossed her legs and looked anywhere but at the television right now, Velvet doing almost the same thing but with steam leaving out of her human ears.

 **When Penny wanted to change her breasts from hard and metalic, it was Ruby that reworked her systems and added a layer of soft, gel, padding to them. She didn't change the size of the breasts, but she was able to at least make them softer.**

 **When Penny wanted a heart-beat, it was Ruby that made it possible. She even upgraded Penny to a new power source using that chance. Penny only had to refuel her batteries once every year thanks to that upgrade.**

 **She had put a LOT of work into making Penny as close to a real girl as Penny wanted to be.**

"I'm guessing this make us really close as friends in the future then?" Penny smiled at Ruby who only grinned at her, while this story was embarrassing and filth for her ears she still loved the idea of getting new friends or close friends.

 **"... That's about right." Naruto mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 **"I believe it would be best to go with 10 inches. Since 9 inches perfectly fits Naruto's size, it would be best to keep an extra inch for safety." Penny spoke politely.**

 **Ruby raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Last time I saw your penis, it was like 6 inches." Ruby added on, seeing as the jump was a pretty big one to her.**

"I don't even want to know when did you see his size" Weiss said with a sigh covering her face. Why did she have to get a shameless and comic material partner?

 **Naruto shrugged.**

 **"Last time YOU saw my penis was in our first year at Beacon. You do know men don't stop growing until their twenties right? Anyway... somebody is at the door." Naruto mentioned when the red light to Ruby's workshop went off. The signal that somebody was at the door, waiting for them to let them in.**

"Huh didn't know that… I'll keep it in mind when I meet Naruto then" Yang said rubbing her chin in thought, making the other girls glare at her.

They would be the first one to have sex with him.

 **Ruby pressed a button on her collar, and the door swung open.**

 **"Father-Unit, Mother-Unit. Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy wishes to speak with you." A girl, teenage years in appearance, came walking into the room almost robotically. Her movements were fluid, but robotic.**

 **She was about Penny's height, and appeared to be around Penny's physical appearance's age. She had blond hair in Penny's general style, but instead of curling, it spiked outwards. She had green eyes, and Naruto's peach skin. She was the combination of the two of them... literally designed to look the way that she did. After doing a LOT of work on Penny's body over the years, Ruby had gained a lot of understanding on how to build Penny. So when Naruto and Penny wanted to have a child... Ruby was more than willing to build them one.**

 **Nickle Uzumaki.**

"So far she is one of the few that share a great part of his looks" Blake said but it was to be expected seen as Nickle was designed to look like that.

"I wonder who designed her?" Penny asked looking at her daughter with curious eyes, it didn't look like her father was the one who did it as she could see some little details that shows how much this person had taken into consideration when building her.

 **Her current body, after she downloaded her brain into it, was that of her teenage years. Ruby wasn't confident with building Penny an older body, since Penny was a bit... different than Nickle was.**

 **"That verbal tic..." Naruto pouted at being called a "Unit".**

 **Why couldn't she call him Papa?**

"I would be annoyed too if my child didn't say mama or mom when she refers to me." Pyrrha said honestly understanding why did he react that way.

"Well its to be expected seen as she is an android like Penny" Neo said with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe she is still on her early stages?" Ruby said scratching the back of her head it did sound logical kind of.

 **"Hello Naruto, Penny. I hope I'm not intruding on... private matters." Ozpin spoke a little more awkwardly when he saw the false-vagina in Ruby's hands that she was working on. That she was studying for the purpose of building an even better one. She was staring at the rips and tears at the end where Naruto's dick ruptured.**

 **Ruby couldn't help but nod at Ozpin.**

 **"Hello Professor... I'll just... take this... and goooooo." Ruby awkwardly walked out of her own lab.**

"Can you try to not embarrass yourself for once?" Weiss asked getting a pout from Ruby.

It wasn't her fault!

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ozpin.**

 **"Oh no, you aren't interupting anything too... let me just..." Naruto picked up Penny's upper body and reattached it to her lower body. They wouldn't be able to install the new vagina until Ruby was finished with it anyway. That would take a day or two, Ruby was a working nut when it came to designing new machines, weapons, anything really. "There." Naruto clapped his hands together when his wife was put back together.**

 **"Salutations Headmaster Ozpin. General Ironwood has alerted us to the reason you are coming here already." Penny spoke robotically and politely. She offered Ozpin a small little bow, before she returned to sitting on the table.**

"I'm guessing this means Nickle will go back to the past right?" Yang said getting a confused look from Penny, seen the confusion in Penny's face Ruby tried to inform her..

"Oh right we forgot to tell you! Well uh basically our children are going back in time to stop the world from getting destroyed and to make sure they make their parents get together and uh I think they have their own personal mission or something like that." Ruby said getting a nod from Penny.

"Technically time travel should be impossible but I do remember general ironwood working on something like that if my data is not wrong." Penny said with furrowed eye brows.

 **When Ruby got back, they still needed to work on backing up her memories, that way if he body was ever destroyed... again... for the ninth time, she would be able to download her memories after Ruby fixed her.**

 **"He has, has he? Then I take it you know what I am going to ask." Ozpin stated more than ask.**

 **Everyone nodded.**

 **"Yes, and I am to understand that I am to take on an important role in saving the timeline. Seeing as my existance was not around during the time of the Relics. I would be more than happy to go back in time." Nickle spoke as she made herself known. Naruto went to his daughter, and he opened the back of her head. He took out one of the data cards from her head, and closed it back up.**

 **One of the back ups.**

 **Naruto then opened up Penny's head, and took one of her own back ups from her brain. He closed her head when he had her memories, and he placed both of them into his Scroll. Naruto gave Nickle the scroll and nodded to her.**

 **"You seem well informed, and prepared." Ozpin noted with some relief.**

 **"General Ironwood tells me everything." Penny reminded Ozpin, who couldn't help but agree with her their. Penny was technically a weapon of Atlas, so of course she would be allowed to know about secret knowledge.**

 **"Nickel's Data and Penny's Data. With that, you should increase your chances of getting me to make... oh shit, if I'm going to use the relics the same way... you have to get destroyed again." Naruto spoke when he looked at his robot wife. The only reason he had used the relics the way he did, was because she had been utterly destroyed. No trace of her had remained, so he had used the relics to perfectly restore her back to her full form.**

"Huh? Couldn't they just you know fix you if you got destroyed?" Yang said finding it a little… illogical the ones that created Penny didn't fix her up.

"I.. I don't know? in my data base it says they have the resources and the technology to do so." Penny said with furrowed eye brows, it didn't make sense they didn't want to repair her and Naruto had to use these relics to fix her up.

Or maybe it was just the timing?

 **He could have made her human... but it didn't occur to him at the time.**

 **Nickle nodded.**

 **"Yes Father-Unit. I will ensure Mother-Unit gets destroyed around the time that you make use of the Relics. Mother-Unit, do you have any intructions for me?" Nickle asked her "mother" so to say. Penny thought about it for a moment, before she nodded her head.**

 **"... If I'm correct, you will be faced with multiple timelines all trying to ensure their own existance. This means that you will be face to face with multiple versions of your father's other children. So... I will upload the plans to your brain directions." Penny spoke as her finger opened up and a plug came out. She plugged herself in to her daughter's open brain, and she stated to upload the plans.**

 **Plans that Naruto might not approve of.**

 _ **Downloading... Operation Harem**_

"Wait operation Harem!?" Weiss asked with wide eyes looking at the screen in shock.

"Why would anyone think that's a good idea.." Pyrrha said with her face turning just as red as her hair.

"That's… actually really smart." Blake said blinking several times getting looks of disbelief from some of them while others just raised an eye brow at her making her roles her eyes.

Did she have to explain everything to them?

"Look at things this way, if Naruto finds out his children of the future came back to the past to save the future and to make sure one of us is with him what do you think will happends when see all of our children?" Blake said making them pause for a second.

"Wait so does it mean he would actually agree to it?" Yang asked getting a nod from Blake.

"I don't like the idea seen as I would have to share him but he seems like a really caring and loving person so if he had to only choose one of them it would break his heart to see his children disappear or not give them the chance to live in this world." Blake said with her own ears twitching in annoyance at the thought of sharing _her_ man with the rest of girls.

"I hate to admit it but she is… right." Weiss said with a groan, how did she always find herself in this weird and stupid situations?

"Isn't that… you know illegal?" Ruby said and this time it was Penny who talked.

"According to my data base it's not illegal but people hardly agree to such a thing seen as they don't wish to share their loved one." Penny said.

Great now they had to share the guy they loved.

* * *

 **Here it is! I kind of felt awkward writing this reading chapter for some reason no idea why**

 **Meh anyways hope you enjoy it! Next update will be either Shape of his sun or He fights for the cause, they fight for him.**


	7. Chapter 06 - Reading Snow

**Here we go another reading chapter! I'll try to finish the last ones as fast as possible so I can work on fair raven son reading story soon.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn.**

"-and that's why we should let him decide."

"Ugh, I hate it when you are right." Yang said looking at Blake who had a smug look on her face, they had been discussing the pros and cons about the idea of having an harem and Blake did bring logical points that no one try to counter.

"I still don't like the idea, but I guess you are right" Pyrrha said with a small frown on her face, don't get her wrong she could see why the idea would be good but she wasn't so fond of the idea of sharing the person she loves or will love in the future it doesn't sound right.

Neo didn't really care about the harem thing or whatever as long as they don't bother her with some stupid rules or try to restrict her freedom. She does whatever she wants and doesn't give a single fuck if anyone tries to stop her since there was very few people that could stop her if they wanted.

People she was scared off at least.

*Sigh* "…Lets just continue reading I don't want to think of this harem idea more than I have to." Weiss said with a twitching eyebrow, she wasn't fond of the idea either but she didn't want to bet keeping him for herself if she had to compete against people like her team or Pyrrha of all people.

"Meh I don't care as long as everyone is happy." Ruby said with a shrug, if everyone was happy in the end what else could she say, and well she didn't really understand love that much so she was ok with whatever they wanted.

"…I'll start reading… Chapter 06 – Snow.." Neo said softly making everyone stop what they were doing and pay attention.

 **"Damnit Neo! Stop taking Snow too when you shop lift! Anyway, I thought that you were going to stop commiting crimes?!"**

 **Naruto glared down at his wife and daughter as he crossed his arms, showing a certain strictness with his actions as he glanced between the two of them. Naruto was wearing a burnt orange jacket on over a white shirt, with a red swirl in the middle of it. He had on tight black pants, and a cloth tied around his waist with an ice cream cone on it. Naruto was glancing between the girls in front of him.**

"No matter what kind of clothes he is in, he looks amazing on them." No one made a move to say otherwise if the small blushes on their faces was anything to go by, specially Neo who had her eyes shinning at sweet gesture of the cloth tied around his waist.

"Baggy clothes seem to fit him the most thought." Velvet said with a slight nod, being friend's and partner with a fashion obsessed girl gave her a really deep understanding over fashion since she was pretty much forced to help her friend when she went out to buy new clothes.

 **Neopolitan Uzumaki.**

 **A woman a little older than him, but still very young looking for her age. She had long hair that was naturally both pink and brown, with streaks of white running down it. She also had eyes that were switching between brown, pink, and some white. She wore a white, mini-jacket over a one piece leotard, with tight brown pants on. She was making a show of putting her hands behind her back, showing a small bag of stolen goods from some unfortunate store that she had stolen from.**

"Wow, wow time out!" Yang yelled getting everyone's attention. "You are older than us!?" Yang yelled pointing at Neo who only shrugged with a grin on her face.

'She looks even younger than us… but she still has that mature feeling to her and she is older… what?.' Weiss thought looking at the pink/brown haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

'Hmm, I wonder if she got a secret for it?' Thought Pyrrha with a curious face, she was actually curious if there was some sort of secret to look younger she didn't mean it because of the height but the feeling this girl or woman gave out made her feel she was dealing with an adult and a younger girl at the same time, it was like meeting a weird mature version of the actual Ruby.

 **Snow Uzumaki.**

 **A 15 year old girl with long brown hair, that showed the same color changing abilities as her mother's eyes had. Her eyes switched between the colors blue and yellow. She had a pink heart underneath her eye, and red tips to her hair. She wore a long white jacket, with a tight black corset on, showing her thin body. She wore white black jeans, with the left leg cut off showing a long white thigh-high sock. She wore a golden cross on each of her ears, and finally, she was just as guilty as her mother.**

 **Both stood silently, trying to play off their crimes.**

 **"Snow Cone Uzumaki." Naruto spoke warningly to his daughter as he looked down at the short girl. Both his wife and daughter standing a good amount shorter than 5 feet tall.**

"So he can be the strict parent too? Good then at least we know he won't try to defend his daughters about anything like most father's do." Blake said with a nod of her head, her father had done that more times than she could remember.

"I find it more hot if anything, imagine if he talked like that when you are playing bonda-"

"Yang!" Was the multiple shouts that came from everyone who was blushing, well all but Neo who was grinning obviously liking the idea and Penny who was smiling innocently.

 **Snow flinched when her father used her full name against her.**

 **Snow Cone, just like her mother was named after a type of ice cream, she was named after her own type of frozen treat... that was also served in a multitude of flavors.**

 **"... Sorry Father... I won't do it again." Snow Cone had her fingers crossed behind her back as she spoke. She enjoyed stealing things too much to just stop it. She wasn't a true villain like her mother was, but she did inherit traits from both of her parents. She got her mother's joy for theft, and her father's heart for helping those in trouble.**

 **Sadly, the combination sometimes meant she stole stuff from the people whose lives she saved... but at least they were still alive.**

"If it wasn't because that weirdo that took us here scares me more than anything I would have tried to take you to the autorities." Weiss said giving Neo a dirty look only getting her to stick her tongue out.

'I hope my son didn't get that from me…' Blake thought with a wince since she could remember the time they had talked about a cat bugler in the news and she ended up 'stealing' a lot of stuff from them and other people. **_(rwby chibi)_**

 **"Give it here... Neo... You are sleeping on the couch for a week. You are going to return what you stole, and then you are going to _pay_ for it and buy it instead of stealing it this time." Naruto threatened his wife as he extended his hand to his daughter. She gave him a make-up set, and Naruto gave it to his wife to return.**

"Why does it look awkward when the husband does it?" Ruby said making them pause.

"Er- I guess because its usually the husband that does something stupid to get the end of that punishment…?" Yang said scratching her head getting a glare from Neo.

'…Did she just call me stupid?' Neo thought with a twitching eyebrow glaring at the big breasted bimbo, she was so going to get back at her for that.

'Pretty sure you would be in that position a lot' Weiss/Blake thought at the same time looking at the back of their yellow themed team member.

 **Neo's jaw dropped, and she made gestured with her hands to him.**

 **"Mom says-"**

 **"I know what she said. Neo, you have a voice, use your words." Naruto was even stricter than before as he looked down at his wife with harder eyes.**

 **Neo sighed.**

 **"... Why am I being punished with no sex for a week... that is pretty harsh, don't you think? I'm teaching our daughter a valuable life skill." Neo spoke, and Naruto sighed, palming his face. The stupidity of what she said was something that he needed to register. "I'm serious." Neo spoke with her own arms crossed.**

"Damn I feel yah girl." Yang said wrapping an arm around Neo's shoulders whipping away a invisible tear form her eyes. "I can imagine how harsh that must be like"

Neo who quickly got what she meant nodded cleaning her nose with a handkerchief making everyone sweat drop.

'Aren't you a virgin' Blake thought with a deadpan looking at her partner.

 **They often had arguments about how they should raise their daughter.**

 **Neo wanted her to take over the villain business, while Naruto wanted her to become a hero. The two of them were almost always at odds with what to do with each other over it. Naruto wouldn't arrest Neo for her smaller crimes, which is why she stopped commiting big crimes, and Neo wouldn't attack anyone anymore.**

"Wait, you are a villain!?" Ruby yelled when she heard that pointing at Neo in a accusing way, if what she said was true then it meant it was her duty as an aspiring hero to stop her from doing villain stuff and bring her to justice!

"Now that you mention it they did mention she had stolen stuff." Yang said recalling what she heard in the story about Neo stealing from some store.

"Quick get the criminal!" Weiss yelled in a dramatic way and all the members of team RWBY were about to jump at the smaller girl when they all fell on the floor feeling the gravity in the room increase to the point everyone was forced on their knees.

 _"Hey! No fighting do you know how much it takes to fix shit? No time but it means I have to do it and I'm lazy! So don't go fighting around!"_ The weird voice of Solace yelled in annoyance with a obvious tired tone.

"B-But she is a criminal!" Ruby tried to say but the mean voice in her opinion had talked again.

 _"Remember that Naruto a hero married her so there must be some good in her."_ If the voice had a face they could have seen him rolling his eyes.

"B-But!-"

" _No buts! If I see you all fighting because of that I'll ban cookies from this dimension."_ The voice said making Ruby look horrified for a second.

"Ok fine but don't take my precious!" With anime tears falling from her eyes she agreed to it as much as she wanted to stop Neo she had priorities like cookies.

 _"Good girl."_ Was all he said before making a bag of cookies appear next to Ruby with the gravity going back to normal.

"Yay~" Seems like everything was forgiven now, but that didn't stop Ruby from pointing at her eyes and at Neo giving the message of 'I'm watching you' making the girl roll her eyes she really doubts this brat can stop her if she really tried.

 **"You can't punish Mom with no sex Father. That is cruel and unusual... are you trying to punish ME as well? You know have trouble falling asleep if I don't hear your bed squeeking." Snow complained with a whimper. Her parents had sex every single night... for her entire life she could remember them always having sex at night. The sounds of their bed squeeking had always been a soothing form of white noise for her because of that.**

"…What little respect I had for you is gone now." Weiss said with a emotionless tone looking at Neo with dull eyes.

"…Meh." Neo said with a shrug of her shoulders not really bothered by it.

'I'll… make sure to keep that in mind for the future.' Pyrrha thought nervously having a small blush on her cheeks, she didn't want her daughter to go through something like that if she ends up with Naruto,

'Wonder if my daughter is like that too?' Yang thought seriously rubbing her chin after all she could just see herself having lots of sex with her husband and she guessed she wasn't subtle about it either.

 **Whenever they didn't have sex, she had a lot of trouble falling asleep. She just couldn't fall asleep without the sounds of squeeks, grunts, and her mother's moans.**

 **Naruto stood firm.**

 **"This is your punishment. Not having a good nights sleep for a week should teach you not to steal. Seriously, you have money, you can buy this. Whenever you steal, you inconvenience somebody, and it affects others. Seriously, what am I going to do with you child?" Naruto asked with a sigh. As much as he loved his daughter, he couldn't understand if she was on the side of good or evil because of her tendicies. She had trouble understanding other's emotions, and connecting to people on a personal level.**

 **Snow whimpered.**

 **"Anything but disappointment... I would rather you yell at me like Mom." Snow whispered to Naruto, who snorted.**

"It seems a little dumb to steal if you can buy it." Ruby said innocently scratching the side of her head, it didn't made sense why go through the trouble of robbing something when you can buy it easily.

"Some people are weird Ruby, just don't do something stupid like that." Weiss said getting a cheery smile from Ruby even if the two of them were completely ignorant of the glares from Blake and Neo.

She knew it was a jab at her she just knew it!

 **Neo winced.**

 **She hated it when Naruto got angry with her. Don't get her wrong, she loved making people angry, but this was her husband. She hated it when he was pissed at her. It hurt her emotionally, and even more than that it meant that she wouldn't be having sex with him.**

 **"Neo... Go and return this stuff, right now. And if I find out you didn't return it... your dry spell is lasting for longer than just a week." Naruto warned heir wife. She stood up straight and saluted him, before she rushed towards the exit. Naruto watched her go, and SNow started to take this as her chance to go to her room.**

Neo couldn't help but feel curious how good he must be in sex if her other was that desperate to not suffer more than week without sex. She was a virgin but that was mostly thanks to the fact that she didn't have any interest in anyone and if she did she got bored of them after a day or so.

She wasn't easy, if someone was going to have sex with her it had to be someone she was completely interested in and was stronger than her.

 **Naruto stopped that with a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Yes?" Snow asked with a forced smile.**

 **"Sit."**

Hearing this both Yang and Ruby whimpered knowing exactly what that tone meant it was usually the tone her father would use to scold them or use to give them a speech that made them feel guilty in the end!

'What is she a puppy?' Blake thought looking at the scene with a deadpan suppressing a shiver.

 **Naruto's command forced her to sit down on the couch, and he sat down next to her. Naruto placed his hand on top of her head. She gulped, afraid that he was going to go into a large lecture about why what she was doing was wrong.**

 **"I see a lot of myself and your mother in you. You have my desire to help others, and your mother's love for stealing things. You take after both of us... and one day you are going to have to pick a side and stick with it... but that isn't what I'm going to talk with you about now." Naruto stopped his lecture before he got too into it. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.**

"Hope she turns in a hero." Ruby muttered sticking her tongue at Neo who was fuming in silence.

'If I had my weapon I swear…' Neo thought with gritted teeth glaring at the younger girl, being a villain was not a easy job and this girl mocking her was not helping at all.

'Just hope they don't end up fighting' Pyrrha thought looking at the two girls with slight worry, mostly fearing what Solace would do to them.

 **Snow looked at him.**

 **"Father... Papa?" Snow spoke with more affection in her voice. He was her "Father" when she was in trouble, but when she wasn't in trouble she always called him Papa.**

 **Naruto smiled at her.**

 **"I got a call from Ozpin today-"**

 **"I didn't do it."**

This made everyone but Neo and Yang twitch in annoyance since they had heard that tone a lot before from Yang (team RWBY) from Nora (Pyrrha) and Coco (Velvet) whenever they did something stupid and didn't want to take the blame, even if they didn't know what they did.

More than once they had to cover for them because of that!

 **...**

 **"We'll talk about what you "didn't do" later, I assure you." Naruto stated with a deadpan towards her. She must have done something if she was already denying it. She was a horrible liar, just like he was. Kind of funny since she loved being a thief, but she sucked at lying. She was great at stealing, but if she ever got caught, there was no way for her to lie her way out of the situation.**

 **"... I might... _might_ have put an old tuna in Professor Belladonna's dress." Snow spoke with her fingers raised up.**

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Blake warned Yang when she saw the look on her face.

"Tch…" Yang said snapping her fingers, now her prank was ruined! How did she know what her crafty and amazing mastermind for pranks was thinking!?

 **Might as well admit to her crime now.**

 **"... That's funny, I actually like that. It's a harmless little prank, other than the smell. Anyway, no... Ozpin talked with you about the cracks that have been forming lately, hasn't he? He asked you to go back in time, and save this timeline... but you never gave him an answer." Naruto spoke as he looked down at his daughter, his one and only daughter. The twinkle in his eye, and the pride of his loins. As much as he would lecture her, scold her, and punish her for acting out of line, he still loved her, and would do anything for her.**

 **She was his little Snow Cone.**

 **"... What if I'm not good enough... at being _good_. What if I mess up, and make everything worse. I'm afraid I'll mess up... and you and Mom will never fall in love... and I won't be born. I'm afraid I'm going to fail..." Snow admitted when her father gave her a comforting arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his larger form, and breathed in the soothing scent she had been around her entire life.**

 **She could still remember when she was younger, and would take naps on his chest as a little girl. Now she was bigger, but she could still find comfort in his smell.**

"This is actually really sweet." Pyrrha said with a soft smile on her face looking at the loving scene and everyone was doing the same finding the scene really touching after all the love of a parent was something.

"Well a parent must give their child unconditional love and always believe in them no matter the circumstances." Yang said with a more soft smile looking at the scene with a small tear leaving her eye. This was just how it felt like with the limited time she had spent with Summer.

 **Naruto smiled at her.**

 **"... It's alright to be afraid. It's that fear that makes people brave. If we were never afraid of something, we could never find the courage to do what needs to be done. Being fearless means you will be more likely to take stupid risks." Naruto spoke to her from more personal experience. While he himself had never really had troubles with being afraid, per say, that was because he could always find the courage to instantly overcome his fears and do what he needed to do. "Don't worry too much about what "could" happen, and thing about what you are going to do. I believe you will find a way to do the job." Naruto spoke with the utmost confidence in her.**

This made everyone even Neo and Penny look at the scene with a much softer smile on their faces taking his word seriously and saving it as a reference for the future when the situation called for it. They could see he spoke from experience and they could see the truth in his words after all its better to do something than not do anything in the end.

You could do something and keep trying even if you fail or do nothing and regret it all your life.

 **She glanced up at him with surprise.**

 **"You really believe in me?" Snow asked with her hair turning from brown to white as her insecurities took over.**

 **Naruto pushed against her gently.**

 **"Of course, it's a father's job to believe in their children unconditionally. I know you'll do your very best. The world needs you to save it Snow. So... do you wanna be a hero?" Naruto asked her, and she looked down for a second, before she glanced back at him with a smile. Her hair turning back to brown as she started to regain her confidence in herself back.**

 **Snow nudged him back.**

 **"... I have to see both sides of this coin at some point. Can't always do what Mom wants me to." Snow spoke with all of her confidence back, her hair fully back to brown. Naruto grinned at her, and wrapped her up in a one armed hug.**

 **He knew she would do just fine.**

"…And that's it it seems." Neo said putting the book in the table before stretching and rubbing her throat, she hasn't talked that much in ages!

"This was a really nice chapter I'm curious thought if the rest of our children got similar talks thought." Blake said with a soft smile she had liked that chapter mostly because his talk had tried to make her see that running away wouldn't do any good if she could stand up and do something against the odds.

"Pretty sure he did after all he seems like father of the year no matter with who he ends up with." Yang said grinning making some of them giggle.

"So who's turn is it to read? We only have Ruby and Velvet left to read." Pyrrha said looking at Neo who only shrugged seen as she didn't bother reading who was next, well no actually she did but she didn't want to tell them so they would struggle.

"Why not give it a try Rubes?" Yang said making Ruby squeal.

Finally it was her turn! After all she loves reading when it's not stupid school stuff!

* * *

 **And here it is another reading chapter! Still sick so I hope its decent enough guys.**


	8. Chapter 07 - Reading Crimson

**Finally done being lazy… kinda? Most of my time is really being used to play when I'm free to be honest.**

 **Anyways here you go! Hopefully I don't take too long lul**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Naruto The Huntsmen Reborn.**

* * *

"Can I start!? Can i? Can i!?"Ruby said while jumping on her seat with a excited look on her face, after all this was her time to read and who knows maybe it was a story about her.

How cool was that? Her in a non boring book!

"Calm down you dolt! It's your turn to read so do it whenever you want." Weiss said rolling her eyes at the younger girl, before she would have snapped at her but at this point she was already used to her childish behavior.

"I know but this is so exciting! I always loved reading stories and finally getting a chance to read about me is soooo cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes making more than one of them sweat drop at the over hyped girl.

"Well I understand how she must be feeling right now in a way." Pyrrha said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Just start already Rubes! I'm just as curious as anyone else, hell even the ice queen is curious and that's something worth talking about!" "Hey!"

"Ok ok! Let's see… **_Chapter 07 – Crimson_** … Yep this has to be my chapter!" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

 **"You know what... I really don't mind being a mistress that much. It really... takes the pressure of being a wife out of life." Yang spoke as she laid back in the shared bathtub. It wasn't that large of a tub, normally it only ever fit two people in it actually. She had barely aged since her Beacon years... but with the world at complete peace, she never really had to deal with the stress of... well huntress life**.

"…Mistress?" x7

"If I'm not wrong mistress is another form of saying lover?" Penny said when everyone but her said the word mistress in confusion so her trying to be nice felt the need to explain things to them.

"We know what it means Penny, but the questions is why? Isn't this suppose to be you know… Ruby's chapter?" Yang asked scratching the back of her head with a look of pure confusion on her face. One that was shared by every girl in the room.

'…Does this mean that Ruby allowed such a thing to happen?' Blake thought with a raised eye brow, out of all people she expected to allow such a thing to happen she didn't expect Ruby of all people to be ok with it much like she didn't expect Weiss to agree to such a thing.

"Maybe it will be explained as we read?" Velvet said softly, after spending some time with the girls she had finally warmed up to them mostly because they were all girls and they were really nice to her.

With a nod Ruby just did that and buried her face on the book.

 **There were no more grimm.**

 **There was no more racism.**

 **There was no tension between the Kingdoms, Huntsmen and Huntresses all over the world had just sort of... faded away. Even the Huntsmen training schools had been shut down, simply because nobody was sending their children there, and no teenagers were applying to go there. With no students, all of the schools had just sort of...faded out of existance with the old career they used to teach.**

"What!?" Was the multiple shouts that were heard inside of the room from all the girls, even Penny was shocked by these news.

"For real!? Like no Grimm? No racism? Nothing?" Yang said with wide eyes falling on her butt.

'For real!? Is this Naruto's doing? Did he finally archive what I've been wishing and desiring all these years?' Blake thought covering her mouth as tears threaten to leave her eyes, she couldn't even trust her own voice right now.

She wasn't the only one as Velvet was in a similar state however she couldn't contain her tears as she openly cried over this piece of information. Her being someone who constantly got bullied most of her life for her faunus heritage was quite shocked to hear racism was gone from the world was like she had been embraced by an angel right now.

'This has Naruto written all over it.' Weiss thought with a dull look on her face, she wasn't surprised anymore at this point what he could and couldn't do.

What's next? Powers that can destroy whole countries?

.

For some reason she feels like slapping herself right now.

 **"Well... no longer being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is kind of my punishment for being his mistress." Weiss spoke as she sat across from Yang in the bathtub. The two of them rarely bathed together, but sometimes they did when they wanted to have one of these conversations. After all, they were both mistresses to the same man after all... though they weren't his only mistress.**

 **There was still one more after all.**

'So I was right… Still it's quite surprising that Ruby and Weiss would be ok with this…' Blake thought while whipping her the tears that had appeared from before.

Weiss however narrowed her eyes at this, while she was bothered that her other was ok with bathing with Yang of all people she was more concerned about what she just heard about her not being the heiress to the Schnee company.

Does this mean her father ended up putting her brother as the heir? She was no fool, she was completely aware of the type of person her father was like and she wouldn't put it past the man to get rid of her if she wasn't useful to him anymore.

It was sad but that's the type of person her father was like.

…Wait her other was doing what!?

 **"We have the freedom to do what we want... but still get all of the perks. Sounds pretty bomb to me... anyway, the SDC is a total waste at this point. You dodged a bullet there." Yang spoke as she waved off Weiss' statement. The two of them arguing, but at the same time not really getting annoyed with each other, over it was also normal.**

 **There was a knock on the door.**

 **The door opened.**

 **"Yang, Weiss, have either of you seen Ruby? The fridge is broken, and she needs to fix it before everything spoils." Blake spoke as she looked at her two fellow mistresses in the bath with completely neutral eyes. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't seen them naked a thousand times before now. Actually, it wasn't like she hadn't had sex with either of them hundreds of times.**

 **They all had needs after all.**

"Huh I guess Blakey ended up being the kinky one." Yang said with an impressed tone that made Blake blush in embarrassment.

"I guess those books are at fault." Pyrrha admitted.

"Pyrrha!"

Weiss for her part looked horrified at what she just heard.

While she didn't mind people who were homosexual she never thought she would end up having relationships with another girl, Yang and Blake at that!

Wait does that mean she and Ruby-

It was official Weiss mind just broke.

 **Yang took on a thoughtful look.**

 **"Ruby is with Crimson I think... visiting... something." Yang didn't know everything, but Ruby did have a look of sadness on her face when she left.**

 **"She went to visit _the grave_ again, with Crimson." Weiss corrected Yang, and Blake sighed.**

 **The grave.**

'Grave?' Was the thought that crossed everyone's mind.

 **"I miss him a lot." Blake spoke softly, knowing the grave that Weiss was mentioning. A man that was very close to all of them. The reason they could live the way that they did now.**

 **There was a moment of silence as everyone glanced down sadly.**

"Wait you girls don't think…?" Pyrrha said with wide eyes and a covering her mouth in shock with everyone sharing a horrified look that was shared with everyone..

"Is he really!?" Yang shouted standing up from her seat feeling her heart breaking in pure sadness.

'Please tell me Naruto isn't death!' Blake thought digging her nails on the arm rest not trusting her voice at all.

The rest just stared at them in shock.

Weiss would have been really vocal about this if she wasn't passed out from her mind exploding from earlier.

 **-At the Graves-**

 **"Hey everyone... sorry that it's been awhile. I brought Crimson... I'm sure you would have loved to meet her." Ruby spoke as she looked down at two grave stones on the ground, at the side of a cliff. The grave stones of two of the people that she loved so much, and that broke her heart when she lost them. She had long since replaced her red cloak, instead wearing the red scarf that Naruto had once worn... one of the things that she wore to remember him now that he was gone.**

'Wait… Everyone? So it is more than one person?' Blake thought coming out of her shock at this piece of information.

'…I feel this is just a prank… damn it is a good one' Neo being the first one to figure out what was going on felt her mouth twitch and she almost allowed an amused smile to appear on her face.

Oh this was going to be priceless!

 **Next to her was her daughter.**

 **Crimson Rose... though her name was rather... funny since she lacked anything Crimson on her. The name was more of a reference to how red her cheeks had been when she was born than anything.**

 **She took so much after her father.**

 **She was taller than Ruby was now, being 17 years old and having grown quickly. She stood at nearly 5'7" in height, and had long golden blond hair. Her eyes were the same blue as her father's, and she got his skin. She did get Ruby's face, and gender, but everything else screamed her father in color. Her blue eyes were shaped like her own though. She had a thicker body than her mother's petite body, having a bit more muscle and size (she was still very much slender though). She wore a black shirt, with black short shorts, and an orange tie on. She wore yellow thigh high socks, and a white, long jacket on with holes in the bottom of it.**

"She does look like both of them…?" Pyrrha said awkwardly trying her best to lift the mood but it didn't seem to work as everyone stayed silent in their own little world, she was also sad but she wanted to help her friends to cheer up by pushing aside her own sadness for their sake.

Sadly it didn't work so she could only sigh.

 **Stabbed into the ground next to her was her weapon.**

 **"Hey Pops... It's been awhile. Mom helped me make my weapon today... it's a Electric-Dust powered Chainsaw/Shotgun/Sword. You would have tripped balls if you saw it." Crimson spoke quietly as she lifted the sword up and showed it off to the grave stone in front of her. She gently laid it down on the grave, and placed her hand on the stone.**

'I'm so confused now.' Blake thought with a deadpan, she had assumed that Naruto wasn't the one that died but now that she heard the word 'pops' she felt her theory went to the trash.

"I guess he really died huh…" Ruby thought sadly at not having a chance to see how happy her other self was with her husband, though she would have blushed and shyed away if it wasn't because she was more sad right now.

 **She looked over to the second stone.**

 **Her grandmother's grave.**

 **"Oh Naruto... our little girl has grown so much." Ruby whispered sadly as she looked at her daughter.**

 **"Mom... why did Daddy have to leave?" Crimson asked with her own sadness starting to get to her. Ruby wrapped an arm around her daughter, and hugged her gently with her own tears forming in her eyes.**

 **"Your father... he sacrificed so much so that everyone could be happy. It's because of him that we have what we have today." Ruby spoke with a heavy heart, knowing that her time with her husband was limited always got to her.**

 **Crimson sniffled.**

 **"I miss Daddy." Crimson spoke ever softer still.**

 **"Hey, sheesh, you mind not saying this kind of stuff in front of a grave. People might get the wrong impression."**

.

.

.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone screamed as loud as possible when they heard Naruto's voice well, everyone but Neo who was laughing without making a sound.

"I really hate and love him right now." Yang thought with her eyes going red for a split second when her rage activated, she had been angry for a moment at how he had almost broke down their hearts in sadness only for it to be a prank… by whoever wrote this book, story whatever!

The only reason she didn't lash out was because it was a good prank.

Blake was currently facepalming, with Pyrrha and Velvet sighing in relief though you could see they were slightly annoyed.

Though, everyone instantly glared at Ruby (everyone but Neo who was incredibly amused and Weiss who was passed out) making the girl yelp in shock/fear/surprise when she felt all the glares on her.

What did she do this time!?

 **"Naruto! When did you get back from your trip to Mistral!?" Ruby shouted out in surprise when she looked behind them and saw Naruto standing there with some flowers in hand. Naruto was always running off to various Kingdoms to keep the peace in them these days, that when he got home she was always surprised by it. Of course, this meant her time with her husband was limited... so she truly enjoyed each and every moment that she got to spend with him. "Look at the weapon that Crimson made, she is growing up so fast!" Ruby spoke as she slammed into Naruto, hugging him.**

 **Crimson slammed into him as well.**

 **"Oh Daddy! I missed you so much! Why didn't you text us when you got back from Mistral!?" Crimson shouted at her father when she tightened her hug on him. She even wrapped her legs around him to ensure that he wouldn't let go of her.**

"Totally like Ruby when uncle Qrow stops by." Yang said making everyone look at her, something she noticed and decided to explain. "Ruby usually tackle hugs our uncle like that when he is back from missions or trips which happens often."

"So… Childish…" Weiss muttered from her unconscious state, unconsciously? Making them sweat drop.

 **Naruto gestured to the graves.**

 **"I did... you didn't answer, so I came here. Low and behold, you were visiting Pops and Ma. Sheesh, you two always cause so much trouble for me. Summer... Taiyang... You two sure made one hell of a daughter." Naruto said as he spoke to the two people who were resting peacefully in the ground.**

 **He had never met Summer, but his current situation was only thanks to Taiyang's advice. During his time in Beacon, it was Taiyang who had suggested that instead of picking only one girl to have a relationship with, he marry one of them, and the rest take up the mantle of mistress. That way they all got love, but at the same time they could stay within the law, since Vale didn't allow polygamy legally speaking.**

"Yeah… sounds like dad all over…" Ruby/Yang said at the same time facepalming making everyone look at them with looks of disbelief.

Just how weird could one family be!?

Weird dad who would suggest that the boyfriend of his daughter to have an harem of his daughters friends.

A drunk uncle.

What's next, a dark and evil step mother?

… Somewhere else Raven Branwen sneezed in annoyance accidentally on the spring maiden who looked at her leader sourly but didn't say a thing knowing her life would be put in danger if she did something stupid.

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Daddy, I can't wait to show you all of the new stuff I made while you were gone. Oh, and Drei had PUPPIES!" Crimson spoke with her smile infecting Naruto. He grinned and ruffled her hair for her.**

 **Zwei's legacy lived on to be sure.**

"Kyaaaa! Mini Zwei's!" Ruby yelled with stars in her eyes at the thought of mini Zwei's running around the house. It was like that movie she had wanted to watch before but never managed to! (RWBY Chibi)

Everyone but Blake were sweatdropping at the young girl not understanding what the youngest girl was thinking. While this was happening Blake found herself shivering in fear at the thought of an army of puppies.

Blake has successfully fainted.

 **"What was so important that the you had to be called to Mistral for a meeting?" Ruby got a little bit more serious, and Naruto just grinned. He pulled his daughter off of him, and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He held it up with two fingers, and winked at Crimson.**

 **It was addressed to her.**

 **"Some big stuff is happening. The world needs saving again... and this time, I have the great honor of passing on the title of hero down... to Crimson. What do you say Crimson, want to save the world?" Naruto asked with a wide grin on his face as he passed the envelope to his daughter. Ruby squeeled in excitement when she realized that her daughter was going to get to experience what it was like to be a huntress, and finally put her weapon (which was never really meant to see battle) to actual use.**

 **Now, those who used to be Huntsmen and Huntresses used their weapons for display purposes, or hunting actual animals for sport.**

 **Her daughter would finally get to USE her weapon!**

 **Happy day!**

"Yay" Ruby said with a happy smiling remembering the first time she finally had the chance to use her baby.

She could still remember all the grim she killed!

Good times indeed.

 **"... You aren't joking... I get to be a hero like you?" Crimson was just as excited at Ruby when she learned that she would get to do what her daddy did, and save the world. To become like her father was nothing short of her dream. She was perhaps the biggest daddies girl, and she was proud of that fact. The chance to be _like_ her dad was perhaps the greatest thing that she would ever get offered. "Damn right I'm going to do it!" Crimson shouted yanked the paper out of Naruto's hand and held it up like sacred text.**

 **Naruto extended his fist to her.**

 **"Good to hear... Your job is to go back in time and make sure that I have an orgy with Blake, Weiss, Yang, and your mother... and that your mother becomes pregnant with you." Naruto told her, her mission.**

 **Crimson froze.**

 **What?**

"I guess this mean there are chances we can all stay together as Naruto's mistresses? I mean I am all in for it if it means I can be with Naruto even though I would rather not share." Yang said crossing her arms, Blake who had woken up though this for a moment before nodding since she really didn't seem to care about the whole harem thing.

'Would I be able to be in it…? Wait what am I thinking!' Pyrrha thought in panic with an atomic blush appearing on her face.

'… As long as they don't get in the way of my fun and sex.' Neo thought bored looking at the group with a dull look on her face, she couldn't care less of the harem as long as it didn't get in the way of her own needs.

"…What is a orgy?" Both Ruby and Velvet asked innocently with their heads tilted to the side making everyone in the room freeze, even Weiss who had just woken up froze when she heard the most innocent and pure people in the room ask that.

…Shit!?


End file.
